Amélia Rogue
by Magic-Pinky
Summary: ...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...
1. Le Poudlard Express

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur** Bijour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fic. J'espère que vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser;-)

**Résumé **«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

>

>

**Amélia Rogue **

**Le Poudlard Express**

La jeune femmemarchait d'un pas décidé le long de la voie 9 ¾, ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeant derrière elle. Elle tirait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, son chariot avec sa lourde male vers le train. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère, ou plus exactement, à son faux jumeau qui marchait à ses côtés, tirant sa propre male. Il la vit peiner avec son chariot mais ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour l'aider. La jeune fille s'en moquait, elle avait l'habitude après tout. Voilà déjà des années qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à la moindre marque de sympathie de sa part.

Son frère avait d'épais cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, comme la nuit. Mise à part peut-être la couleur des cheveux et encore..., ces deux là n'avaient visiblement aucun point en commun et cela malgré le lien de famille qui les unissait.

Une fois arrivés à la hauteur du Poudlard Express, le frère et la sœur marquèrent une pause.

"On va se séparer ici, Amélia. Grommela-t-il de sa voix traînante. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis et je suppose que toi, tu vas une fois de plus rejoindre cette petite sang de bourbe.

"Severus tu me dégouttes parfois! répliqua la jeune fille, ses yeux turquoises, brillants de colère. Elle est ma meilleure amie et je t'interdis de l'insulter comme ça! Tu entends?

"Père aurait honte de toi. D'abord tu es envoyée à Gryffondor et maintenant tu sympathises avec les sangs de b…

"Nos parents sont morts ! Alors arrêtes de m'ennuyer avec ça, d'accord ?

Sur ce, Amélia bouscula violemment son frère et se précipita vers une rouquine aux yeux verts émeraudes qui lui faisait de grands signes.

"Amélia !

"Lily ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir!

"Moi aussi ! Dis moi. Ca commence fort avec ton frère cette année.

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

«Et oui…D'ailleurs je crois bien qu'on a battu tous nos records cette fois-ci. Annonça la jeune fille ironiquement. D'habitude il attend qu'on soit montés dans le train pour me brimer!

Lily éclata de rire.

"Et si on essayait de setrouver un compartiment ? proposa-t-elle.

"Excellente idée, ma chère!

Amélia et Lily s'étaient rencontrées à bord du Poudlard Express lors de leur première année. Aujourd'hui elles entamaient leur sixième année et elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Jamais, Amélia n'avait été aussi surprise que le jour où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, car depuis des siècles, les Rogue passaient tous par Serpentard. Sans exceptions. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être à Gryffondor. Au contraire !

Les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur d'un compartiment vide et, après s'être installée, elles mirent leur robe de sorcier. Lily épingla un insigne doré avec « Préfète » sur la sienne. Elle était de loin, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Elle excellait dans toutes les matières.

Lily et Amélia n'étaient, certes, pas des filles très populaires. Nombreux élèves ne leur adressaient pas même une parole ou un regard. Amélia : dû au fait qu'elle était la jumelle de l'horrible Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Et Lily : tout le monde la considérait comme une Miss-je-sais-tout sans intérêt.

"Alors…demanda Amélia. Comment s'est passé ton été ? Tu t'es encore fait harceler par ta soeur ?

"Oui, malheureusement. Pét. est de plus en plus insupportable. En plus, elle a un nouveau petit ami, un certain Vernon. Il est aussi détestable et laid qu'elle. Pour ça, c'est sûr, ils vont bien ensemble. Je suis soulagée de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Et toi ? Ca n'a pas été trop dur à l'orphelinat ?

Les parents d'Amélia étaient décédés lorsque celle-ci venait à peine d'avoir onze ans. Peu de temps avant d'entrer à Poudlard. A l'époque, Amélia avait perdu le goût de vivre, jusqu'à ce que Lily réussisse à la consoler et à lui remonter le moral.

"Comme d'habitude… murmura Amélia tristement. Heureusement, cette année, c'était la dernière fois. A partir de maintenant je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule. Je pourrais, enfin, aller où je veux pendant les vacances.

"Oh, mais c'est génial ça ! s'exclama Lily. Tu pourras peut-être, enfin, venir chez moi. Evidemment il faudra supporter Pétunia…

"Ce sera avec plaisir.

Brusquement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, suivit de ses trois inséparables amis. Il avait des cheveux noirs, semi longs, des yeux bleu foncé et un sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer presque toutes les filles.

Son meilleur ami, un dénommé James Potterétait quant à lui très grand et avait des cheveux couleur de jais, toujours en bataille ; des yeux chocolats et il portait des lunettes. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor, au poste d'atrappeur.

Le troisième était Remus Lupin. Un mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux argentés, parsemés de paillettes dorées, qui reflétaient souvent une étrange fatigue. C'est le seul de la bande avec qui Lily et Amélia étaient amies. Elles connaissaient son secret. Elles savaient pourquoi il avait constamment l'air fatigué et pourquoi il était absent les jours de pleine lune. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Elles l'avaient découvert lors de leur deuxième année. A ce moment là, Remus n'avait pas encore d'amis ; il croyait que personne ne voudrait jamais être ami avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait tord. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'elles lui avaient dit que ça ne les dérangeait absolument pas qu'il soit lycanthrope. Il portait un insigne doré comme Lily, mais sur la sienne avait été gravé « Préfet ».

Le dernier de la troupe, Peter Pettigrow, était petit et grassouillet. Ses cheveux blond foncés lui collaient à la peau et ses yeux globuleux reflétaient, sans cesse, la peur.

Ensemble, ils formaient un quatuor infernal : Les Maraudeurs : le pire cauchemar des professeurs et des Serpentard.

"Salut, les filles ! s'exclama Sirius nonchalamment en entrant. Ca vous dérange si on s'installe?

"Sirius ! gronda Remus en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Excusez-nous mesdemoiselles. Ajouta-t-il poliment. Cela vous dérange-t-il si on partage votre compartiment ? Les autres sont tous complets !

"Non, pas du tout, Remus. Répondit simplement Lily en repoussant une mèche de sa chevelure rousse derrière son oreille.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs s'installèrent en face des deux amies, celles-ci espéraient de tout cœur que le voyage se passerait pour le mieux.

James eut beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de la rouquine. Lui qui se vantait de connaître toute l'école, il ne parvenait plus à mettre la main sur le prénom de cette jeune fille! Le comble! L'avait-il seulement déjà vu? James fit travailler ses méninges. Mais oui, bien sûr! Elle était dans la même classe que lui… La petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui s'asseyait toujours au premier rang. Celle qui obtenait toujours les meilleurs notes dans tous les cours. Mais comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui!

Evans. Lily Evans!

Il devait avouer que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé non plus. Discrètement, il posa son regard sur elle.

Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin du compartiment, pour lire. Ses cheveux rouge-feu cascadaient joliment le long de ses épaules et, ce qui de loin le fascinait le plus, étaient ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, qui scintillaient telles des étoiles.

Lily sentit qu'on l'observait ; ellereleva vivement la tête en direction de James et vit qu'il la dévisageait. Prit au dépourvu, ce dernier détourna le regard et passa instinctivement sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste exaspérait Lily. Il avait beau être populaire, beau et intelligent, il n'en était pas moins arrogant. Il devait toujours attirer l'attention sur lui. D'une façon ou d'un autre. Ce fils à papa pouri-gâté ! Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à lui jouer un sale tour. Elle avait déjà vu nombreux Serpentard subir toutes sortes de sorts, selon l'humeur des Maraudeurs et, même si elle devait avouer qu'en général c'était plutôt drôle, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à endurer la même chose.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant un moment dans le compartiment.

"Et si on faisait une partie de bataille explosive, les gars ? proposa Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Excellente idée, Sir. Répondit James.

"Oui, on commençait à mourir d'ennui. Ajouta Remus.

Peter se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Vous voulez jouer avec nous, les filles ? Proposa Sirius. Mais attention…c'est à vos risques et périls !

Les deux amies hésitèrent un instant mais, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elles finirent par accepter.

"On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable ! Déclara Sirius solennellement.

Amélia rit.

"Apprêtez-vous plutôt à mordre la poussière !

"Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Sirius est imbattable à ce jeu là. Informa James.

"C'est parce qu'il n'a encore jamais rencontré Amélia! Riposta Lily.

Tout le monde avait ri devant la mine déconfite qu'affichait Sirius. Amélia venait de remporter la première partie haut la main !

"Alors. Taquina Amélia. Le plus grand joueur de bataille explosive s'avouerait-il vaincu ?

" Jamais! J'exige une revanche !

Ils rirent de plus belle.

Et ils continuèrent à jouer commecela pendant des heures. Amélia battait Sirius à plate couture et, lui, s'obstinait à dire que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance et qu'il gagnerait sans aucun doute au prochain tour. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de le battre à SON jeu.

Au bout du compte, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui jouaient. Lily et Remus lisaient un livre. James dormait profondément dans un coin du compartiment et Peter se goinfrait de chocogronouilles et autres sucreries.

Lily observait discrètement son amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu rire autant. Ca lui faisait plaisir mais en même temps, ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle savait qu'une fois arrivés à Poudlard ; les Maraudeurs feraient comme si elles n'existaient pas et retourneraient à leur vie quotidienne, entourés de leurs troupes de fans.

* * *

Et voilà ! La fin du premier chapitre ! Le deuxième arrivera dans peu de temps!


	2. Le Pacte

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur** Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Résumé**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

>

>

**Amélia Rogue **

**Le Pacte**

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment (réveillant James au passage) et une bande Serpentard apparut, Severus et Malfoy en tête. Malfoy, un jeune homme vicieux aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux acier qui reflétaient une certaine froideur, faisait également parti de Serpentard. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux meneurs.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Mais c'est notre charmante Amélia que nous avons là. Marmonna Malfoy en laissant tomber son regard de glace sur la jeune fille.

- Fiche moi la paix Malfoy !

Amélia commençait déjà à serrer les poings ; elle détestait cet abruti plus que tout. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de le détester

- Calme toi soeurette. Intervint Severus. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps que tu sois plus gentille avec Lucius ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Aurais-tu...oublié le pacte ? Malfoy avait prononcé ces mots en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque syllabe.

Amélia était furieuse. Si ses yeux avaient été capables de lancer des éclairs ; Malfoy serait sûrement tombé raide mort à cet instant. Les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais vu dans une telle colère ; elle qui était si calme d'habitude...

- Si tu crois que je vais respecter ce foutu pacte Malfoy, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil !

Puis sur un ton étonnement doux Malfoy lui murmura :

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ma belle, et tu le sais bien...

Laissant Amélia sans voix.

Malfoy continua :

- Si jamais l'envie te prend de nous rejoindre au lieu de rester avec ces crétins et la sang-de-bourbe, n'hésite pas !

- N'y compte pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Au moment même où les Maraudeurs dégainèrent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur Malfoy, ce dernier s'éclipsa. Avant de partir à son tour, Severus dévisagea les Maraudeurs comme s'il venait à peine de remarquer leur présence.

- Vous ! Lança-t-il sur un ton menaçant. Si vous toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveux de ma sœur, je vous tue !

Sur ce, la porte du compartiment se referma. Amélia se rassit, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle détestait Malfoy ! Non, elle le HAISSAIT ! Evidemment, elle n'avait pas oublié ce pacte ! Mais, elle ne le respectera pas. C'était HORS DE QUESTION ! Mais comment y échapper ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen. Elle secoua la tête en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Une larme s'échappa de ses beaux yeux turquoises et coula le long de sa joue. Lily la pris dans ses bras. Un jour Amélia lui avait confié un secret. Un secret terrible. Elle lui avait raconté tout à propos de ce mystérieux pacte. Lily trouvait cela affreux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lança James. On sort et on leur règle leur compte !

- J'attendais que tu le proposes, Jamesie. Répondit Sirius.

- Non ! crièrent Lily et Amélia d'une seule voix.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine. S'efforça de dire Amélia. Et en plus, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses !

- Et toi, Evans ? demanda James. Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il te traite de sang- de-bourbe ?

- J'ai l'habitude d'être insultée, crois moi. Alors ces remarques à trois noises, ça fait longtemps que ça ne me fait plus rien !

James ne s'attendait pas cette réponse. Cela lui fit même de la peine. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir ce que Lily ressentait. Il réalisa aussi à quel point il en savait peu sur elle.

- Et puis...ajouta la belle rousse. En tant que préfète, il est de mon devoir de vous interdire de faire des bêtises ! N'est-ce pas Remus ?

Et voilà son caractère de Miss-je-sais-tout qui revient à la charge. Mais bon... Ca fait parti de son charme. James sourit.

Remus acquiesça.

- Désolé, les gars, mais Lily a raison. Je dois vous rappeler à l'ordre.

- Tu...tu quoi ? bafouilla Sirius. Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? On DOIT se venger ! C'est notre honneur de Maraudeur qui est en jeu !

Voyant la mine dépitée de ses amis, Remus ajouta en murmurant de façon à n'être entendu que de James et Sirius :

- Bien sur qu'on se vengera. Mais plus tard. Je crois que pour l'instant, ce ne serait pas très prudent.

Ils regardèrent Lily, qui les observait avec un regard plus que sévère.

- Ok, Lunard. On attendra un peu.

Peu de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une troisième fois et un séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleu ciel apparut. Lily le reconnut tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'Amos Diggory ; préfet de Serdaigle et capitaine de son équipe de quiditch. Après les Maraudeurs, c'était l'un des garçons les plus courus de Poudlard. Il était vraiment beau. Lily avait déjà, secrètement, eut un faible pour lui. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Ah, Salut Lily. C'est justement toi que je cherchais.

- Moi ? elle était tellement surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflamer.

- Oui, les préfets sont tous attendus à l'avant du train pour recevoir les premières instructions.

- Oh. Et bien, c'est gentil de me prévenir Amos. Allons-y!

Lily se leva et sortit du compartiment, précédée par le Serdaigle. Non sans avoir d'abord fait un petit signe à Amélia qui voulait dire : 'On se retrouvera tout à l'heure.'

- Attendez-moi ! cria Remus au bout d'un moment en courant à travers tout le train. Il venait de réaliser que ce qu'avait dit Diggory le concernait aussi. Vous m'avez oublié. ! Je suis préfet moi aussi !

Amos et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

Sirius, de son côté, réussit à merveille à refaire rire Amélia. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aimait la voir rire. Néanmoins, il se demandait de quel pacte parlait Malfoy, dont la mention seulement avait tant bouleversé Amélia... Il préféra ne pas lui demander. Malfoy l'avait fait pleurer, il paiera. Sirius avait bien l'intention de se venger !

Il était complètement hypnotisé par les yeux turquoises d'Amélia. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur !

James, quant à lui, ne cessait de penser à une certaine rouquine. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant ? Pourquoi Lily le regardait toujours avec méfiance ? Il voulait être son ami.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils sortirent et les premières années suivirent Hagrid, un demi géant barbu et sympathique, vers les embarcations. Les préfets, eux, faisaient monter les autres élèves dans des calèches tirées par des êtres invisibles. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, les élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle où ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par le directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Après la répartition, il fit son éternel discours, qui était plus une tradition qu'autre chose. Il dit que la forêt interdite était, comme son nom l'indique, interdite ; qu'il est défendu de se promener la nuit dans le château,...Peu de monde l'écoutait. Les élèves étaient tous affamés et morts de fatigue.

- Bien. Finit-il par dire en souriant. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps.

Et, d'un geste, les longues tables se couvrirent de 'victuailles'. Les Maraudeurs étaient dans leur coin, probablement déjà en train de planifier leur prochain coup. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps ! Lily et Amélia discutaient peu, elles étaient bien trop fatiguées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à la réunion des préfets ? demanda Amélia.

- Euhm...qu'il y aura trois bals ! Un pour Halloween, un pour Noël et un pour la Saint-Valentin.

- C'est génial ! J'adore danser ! Mais je n'aurais sûrement pas de cavalier...

- T'en fais pas. Au pire tu pourras toujours danser avec ton frère...

- Hé.!

- Je blague !

- Ah, tu me rassures.

---Le soir, dans le dortoir des filles---

Amélia et Lily partageaient leur chambre avec deux filles qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à supporter. Jessica Neil et Elodie Jefferson. Deux pimbêches. L'une blonde et l'autre brune. Elles ne pensaient qu'à se maquiller. Tous les matins elles mettaient des tonnes et des tonnes de fond de tain, de mascara, de fard à paupières,... On n'arrivait même plus apercevoir leur vrai visage. Elles étaient les meneuses du fan-club des Maraudeurs. Jessica voulait à tout prix sortir avec Sirius et Elodie avec James. Heureusement, lorsque Lily et Amélia montèrent se coucher, elles dormaient déjà.

- Lily ? Appela Amélia en murmurant. Tu dors ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non, plus. Je pensais aux Maraudeurs. Amélia marqua une pause. Remus a toujours été notre ami, mais les autres ? Tu crois qu'ils continueront à nous ignorer ?

- Je ne sais pas, on vera. Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Sirius ?

- Oui, il est plutôt sympa !

- Je suis tellement fatiguée. Marmonna Lily.

Amélia espérait de tout cœur que les Maraudeurs ne leur jouaient pas une de leurs mauvaises blagues. Amélia aimait bien Sirius, il était marrant. Mais qui voudrait être ami avec ELLE ? Une Rogue ; la SOEUR de Severus ! Et, il y avait aussi ce maudit pacte ! Elle essaya de penser à autre chose. La façon dont James avait regardé Lily d'un air rêveur n'avait pas échappé à Amélia. Elle sourit.

- Lily ?

- ...

Elle dormait. Amélia décida de faire de même. Elle se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et oui ! Voici, déjà la fin du deuxième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? 


	3. La Vengeance

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur** Rebonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**Résumé**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**: 

Dispa:

Merci bcp pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre-ci qu'on saura ce qu'est ce pacte avec Malfoy, il faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres ! Voici, la suite !

PhoenixBleu :

Merci bcp bcp bcp à toi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Il faudra patienter encore un peu avant de savoir ce qu'est le pacte ! En attendent, voici la suite ; le troisième chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras autant !

* * *

>

>

**Amélia Rogue**

**La Vengeance**

- DRINGGGGGGGGGG !

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et asséna un coup à son réveil. Il était déjà huit heures du matin. Amélia grognait dans son coin. Elle n'aimait pas être réveillée de la sorte !

- Oh, non ! Je veux dormir ! Marmonna Amélia encore somnolente. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore emmené cette machine infernale avec toi ? Comment les moldus font-ils pour vivre avec ça ?

- Ca s'appelle un R-E-V-E-I-L. Informa Lily en prononçant bien le mot comme si elle parlait à une petite fille. C'est très utile. Au moins, on est sur qu'on ne sera pas en retard.

- Ouais, ouais...

Lily se leva joyeusement. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle était souvent de bonne humeur et pleine d'entrain. Surtout quand il s'agissait du premier jour de cours. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se préparer. Amélia, quant à elle, n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : DORMIR.

- Amélia ? Tu dors encore !

- ...

- Allez ! Debout paresseuse ! réclama Lily tout en la secouant un peu.

- ...Oui maman...

Elles rirent. Et après un effort surhumain, Amélia se décida enfin à se lever et à se préparer. Comme s'était dur de se réveiller le matin !

Une fois arrivées dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, les deux amies discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des vacances, de leur famille, des cours,...

--Du côté des Maraudeurs—

- Ce coup ci on a fait fort ! s'exclama gaiement Sirius en entrant dans la Grande Salle. On a notre vengeance !

- Tu l'as dis Patmol ! ajouta James.

Le regard de Sirius tomba immédiatement sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui discutait avec une rouquine. James aussi les avait remarquées mais sembla plus intéressé par la ravissante rousse.

- On va s'asseoir avec elles ? proposa Remus

Sirius et James acquiescèrent. Et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'Amélia et Lily, Peter les retint brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pete ?

Il mit les mains derrière son dos et prit une mine un peu gênée.

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir être vus avec elles ? Je vous rappelle que c'est Amélia ROGUE et Lily Evans, miss-je-sais-tout...

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend Queudver ? Rabroua Sirius. On pourrait te prendre pour un Serpentard à parler comme ça ! (Nda : désolée, mais je n'aime vraiment pas Peter)

- Je...

James le coupa :

- Elles sont gentilles, intelligentes et en plus elles ne font pas partis de notre stupide fan-club. Alors, on ira parler avec elles que ça te plaise ou non.

- ...d'accord...

Amélia les vit arriver. Quelque part, elle se sentit soulagée. Ils n'avaient donc pas l'intention de les ignorer ! Sirius s'assit à côté d'Amélia. Les autres s'assirent en face.

- Salut les filles !

- Oh, bonjour Sirius.

- Dis moi Amélia, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère par hasard ?

- Severus ? non, pourquoi ? Vous lui avez ENCORE jeté un sort ?

- Nous ? Bien sur que non ! dit Sirius un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres en faisant mine d'être affligé. On n'oserait pas !

Amélia lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'aimait pas que son frère se fasse ridiculiser, même s'il le méritait. Elle haïssait Malfoy mais son frère, c'était autre chose...Ils avaient beau se disputer et se quereller tout le temps, il restait tout de même son frère ! La seule famille qui lui restait... Et Severus, étant la cible préférée des Maraudeurs, subissait le plus de sorts, blagues,...

Puis Amélia regarda Lily. Elle discutait avec Remus tandis que James l'observa fixement.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Jamesie aussi fasciné par une fille. ! lui murmura Sirius dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Quand je pense que Lily ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Affirma Amélia en souriant.

Puis, tout à coup, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit bruyamment. Il y eut d'abord un moment de silence pendant lequel la salle toute entière observait les deux nouveaux arrivants avec stupéfaction. Puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Amélia. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser aller dans un fou rire. Severus et Malfoy, apparemment FURIEUX, marchaient droit vers elle. Ils avaient tous les deux, deux couettes dans les cheveux et une sucette en bouche. Ils portaient des mini jupes rose bonbon ; d'affreuses chaussures rouges à talons hauts ; un petit top jaune et orange ou était écrit : I love Gryffondor ; un collier de perle autour du cou ainsi qu'un boa mauve. (Nda : non, je ne parle pas d'un serpent, mais d'une sorte d'écharpe.) Ils se précipitèrent vers Amélia. Le silence revint dans la Salle. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers ces deux énergumènes.

- Amélia ! Hurla Severus d'une voix suraiguë. As-tu vu de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ? Comment as-tu osé me faire une chose pareille ! A moi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça, Severus !

- Oh que si, c'est toi ! J'en suis sûr ! C'est toi qui as volé mon rouge à lèvres quand j'avais le dos tourné ! Avoues le !

- Ton rouge à lèvres ? Amélia avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Les Maraudeurs avait vraiment bien réussit leur coup.

- Oui, mon rouge à lèvres ! Severus sembla désespéré.

Malfoy traîna Severus vers la table des Serpentard qui regardait d'un mauvais œil le « I love Gryffondor » sur les tops jaunes et oranges. Ils se mirent debout sur la table. Puis ils se lancèrent un sort pour augmenter le son de leur voix.

- Nous avons quelque chose à dire ! annonça Malfoy d'une voix encore plus aiguë que Severus. Il s'éclaircit la voix. SEVERUS A PERDU SON ROUGE A LEVRES !

Tous les élèves, même les Serpentard, pleurèrent de rire. Les Maraudeurs avait l'air plutôt fier de leur « chef-d'œuvre ». Les professeurs envoyèrent quelques regards sévères dans leur direction. Tout le monde savait que les Maraudeurs étaient les auteurs de cette blague mais, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve... Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, souriait. Même Amélia finit laisser échapper un petit rire.

Madame Pomfresh débarqua en trombe dans la Grande Salle et emmena de force Severus et Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

- Il n'y a pas à dire. Finit par dire James. C'était vraiment réussi !

- C'était parfait tu veux dire ! ajouta Sirius. On a même battu notre record ! Cette fois on leur a lancé un sort dès le premier jour !

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui en fait ? demanda Remus

Lily sortit un bout de parchemin de sa robe.

- On a enchantements avec les Serdaigle et l'après-midi...double cour de potion avec les Serpentard. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. S'interrogea Sirius. Devoir passer deux heures enfermés dans les cachots à respirer le même air que des Serpentard ou devoir supporter le professeur Krudell.

- Ca, c'est une bonne question, Sir. Dit Remus. A laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, Moony !

- He ! Je fais ce que je peux ! s'écria le lycanthrope, faussement offensé.

Le professeur Krudell était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était vicieux, sévère et impitoyable envers les Gryffondor. Il était le professeur de potions et le directeur de Serpentard. Par conséquent, il ne cessait de favoriser sa maison. Et, évidemment, il haïssait les Gryffondor de toute son âme. Amélia, comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, détestait Krudell. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter CA dès le premier jour ? Elle soupira.

- On y va Amélia ? proposa Lily. Je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard au premier cours !

- D'accord, madame la préfète !

- Amélia !

- Quoi ? rétorqua Amélia en rigolant.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. A peine furent-elles sorties que la porte se rouvrit sur les Maraudeurs.

- On vous accompagne, belles demoiselles ? demanda Sirius.

Les joues d'Amélia s'enflammèrent légèrement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre « Oui, pourquoi pas. » lorsque deux voix tonitruantes retentirent à travers tout le couloir.

- JAMESIECHERI !

- SIRICHOU !

Les concernés se retournèrent brusquement. Aucun doute. Au plus grand désespoir des deux Maraudeurs, il s'agissait bien de Jessica Neil et Elodie Jefferson. Amélia préféra s'éclipser.

- Une autre fois peut-être. Lança-t-elle avant de partir.

Sirius vit la belle aux yeux turquoises disparaître au bout du couloir, tandis que Neil et Jefferson se « jetèrent » sur eux. C'est exactement le moment où Remus et Peter décidèrent de se rendre en cours plutôt que de 'secourir' leurs amis.

- Remus ! appela James ! Ne nous abandonne pas avec ces harpies !

- Vous vous en sortirez très bien, j'en suis certain !

- Moony ! supplia Sirius !

- A tout à l'heure ! Enfin, si vous êtes toujours en vie à ce moment là bien sur !

--Dans le classe d'enchantements—

- Aujourd'hui nous allons entamer un chapitre un peu plus compliqué. Expliqua le professeur Flitwick. Nous allons apprendre à faire léviter des personnes. Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la formule la plus souvent utilisée pour cela ?

Personne ne leva la main, mise à part...Lily bien sur !

- Oui, Miss Evans ?

- « Corpus Leviosa » est la formule la plus fréquemment utilisée pour faire léviter des êtres humains.

- Très bien ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !

La porte s'ouvrit, et James et Sirius entrèrent en trombe suivit de près par les deux furies. Leur visage était recouvert de taches de rouge à lèvres et leurs robes étaient dans un piteux état.

- Vous êtes en retard !

- On est vraiment désolé professeur. Mais...

- Comme c'est le premier jour, je ne vous retirerais pas de points, mais tacher d'être à l'heure à l'avenir !

- Oui, professeur.

Sirius et James allèrent s'installer à côté de Remus et Peter et faisaient de leur mieux pour essayer d'effacer les traces roses et rouges sur leurs joues.

- Je vous croyais morts, les gars ! chuchota Remus. Ravi de voir que vous êtes encore vivants ! C'est quoi sur le visage ? Des peintures de guerre ?

- Très drôle. Répliqua Sirius.

- Mort de rire. Maugréa James.

Le reste du cours se passa relativement bien. Les Gryffondor devait faire équipe avec un Serdaigle. Lily se retrouva avec Amos Diggory. Ils devaient s'entraîner à lancer le nouveau sort.

- CORPUS LEVIOSA. Prononça Lily très distinctement. Amos se mit aussi tôt à flotter dans les aires.

- 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor !

- Waw, Lily, tu es vraiment douée ! félicita Diggory une fois redescendu.

- Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Amélia n'arrivait qu'à faire trembler son coéquipier dans tous les sens et James, quant à lui, avait beau prononcer la formule une centaine de fois, il n'arrivait à rien. Il était bien trop préoccupé à observer Lily avec Amos. Il ressentit même une once de jalousie lorsqu'elle offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à Diggory. Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier. Qu'avait-il donc de plus que lui ?

- Alors, Cornedrue ? taquina Sirius. On est jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Je...non pas du tout.

- Allez avoues ! Tu en pinces pour Lily ?

- Bien sur que non ! ses joues rosir légèrement.

- Il n'y a qu'à voir comme tu la regardes pour comprendre.

- Je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça, James. Dit Remus sur un ton mélodramatique. Mais Sirius a raison !

- Moony !

- Ok, je me tais !

- Et toi, Sirius ? Tu dragues bien Amélia !

- Ce n'est pas une exception puisque Sirius drague absolument TOUTES les filles ! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! dit Remus amusé.

L'après midi, le « tant attendu et tant aimé » cours du professeur Krudell arriva. Il entra dans le cachot qui servait de classe en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Ce qui fit sursauter plusieurs élèves.

- Avant de commencer le cours je vais former des groupes de deux. Annonça-t-il sévèrement. Vous resterez avec la même personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pettigrow et Bulstrode ; Evans et Parkinson ; Rogue et Rogue ; Black et Malfoy ; Potter et Goyle ; Lupin et Crabbe,...

Tout le monde, en particulier les Gryffondor, tirait des mines dégoûtées. Amélia paraissait affolée. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non seulement devait elle faire équipe avec un Serpentard, mais en plus il fallait que ce soit son frère ! Puis elle se dit que, mieux vaut faire équipe avec son frère qu'avec Malfoy. De plus Severus, contrairement à Malfoy, était très doué en potion. Il les connaissait toutes par cœur et il ne se trompait jamais lors de la préparation.

C'est donc à contre cœur que la jeune fille se laissa choir sur une chaise à côté de son frère, qui bouillonnait encore de rage à cause de la blague du matin. Derrière elle, Sirius paressait très joyeux tout comme James et Remus. Ils allaient pouvoir ennuyer Malfoy et ses « gorilles » à leur guise !

- Salut frérot. Bougonna Amélia avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait « plaisir » de faire équipe avec toi. Ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Pareil pour moi.

- Nous commençons aujourd'hui par la potion « Invisiblo ». Informa Krudell. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Lily ne se donna même pas la peine de lever sa main. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beau la lever pendant des heures, Krudell ferait comme s'il ne la voyait pas ou il retirerait des points à Gryffondor. Elle décida donc de rester sagement dans son coin alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Evidemment personne d'autre ne leva la main. Severus aussi connaissait la réponse, mais n'avait, tout simplement, pas envie de répondre.

- Personne ? Continua le professeur. Navrant... La potion Invisblo sert à rendre invisible qui conque en boit. Mal préparée, elle pourrait bien vous faire disparaître définitivement. Krudell dévisagea les élèves, en particulier les Gryffondor, d'un regard noir. Vous avez le reste de l'heure pour la préparer. A la fin du cours, je veux un flacon avec de la potion de chacun des groupes sur mon bureau.

La liste des ingrédients apparut sur le tableau. Tandis que les élèves se hâtèrent de commencer à préparer la potion demandée, le professeur Krudell s'assit et commença à lire de vieux parchemins.

Amélia coupa une langue de vipère en petits morceaux. Elle s'apprêtait à les mettre dans le chaudron lorsque Severus l'arrêta.

- Il faut d'abord mettre les yeux de crapauds.

- D'accord.

Vers la fin du cours, leur potion était d'un bleu clair très pur. Signe qu'elle était réussie. Seul Lily avait également une belle potion bleue.

- On fait une bonne équipe non ?

Severus détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi froid avec sa sœur. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Amélia s'entendait parfaitement bien avec son frère. Tout avait dégénéré le jour où elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard.

Le cours se termina ENFIN. Lily rejoignit Amélia.

- Je déteste ce Krudell ! Nous forcer à avoir des Serpentards comme « coéquipier » ! Non, mais franchement ! Il est fou !

- Comment ça je suis fou ? demanda James.

Lily ria.

- Non pas toi. Krudell. Encore qu'on pourrait se poser des questions à ton sujet...

- Oh ! fit il en faisant mine d'être offensé. Miss Evans vous m'avez profondément blessé !

- Pauvre de toi !

- Je suis sérieux.

- Bien sûr...

Amélia et Sirius sourirent en les regardant.

- Je crois qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie. Murmura Sirius.

- Je crois aussi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi une 'tite REVIEW svp ! Ce serait SUPER SYMPA! Merci!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Une Leçon De Vole

**Titre: **Amélia Rogue

**Auteur :** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Me REVOILOU avec le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! BONNE LECTURE !

**Résumé : **«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Dispa : **

Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Et que tu aies aimé la blague ! Oui, Severus est vraiment froid avec Amélia. Peut-être que cela s'arrangera...Ils sont un peu comme beaucoup de frères et sœurs : Ils se disputent tout le temps mais dans le fond, ils s'adorent ! Pour Sirius et Amélia tu verras dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant !

**PhoenixBleu :**

Toi aussi, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien les Maraudeurs dans cette fic ! Ainsi que la blague qu'ils ont faite à Severus ! Pour Sirius et Amélia, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ou dans le suivant ! Bonne lecture !

**Stineju :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pourquoi je suis aussi sadique ? Je ne sais pas ! hihi ! En tout cas voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne lecture !

**Lila Flow :**

Waw ! Une autre revieweuse ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! lol ! J'ai sauté au plafond en voyant que j'avais, enfin, reçu une autre review ! MERCI bcp bcp bcp en tout cas ! Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je suis très, très contente que tu aies aimé ces trois premiers chapitres ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-ci ! Pour le pacte...je ne peux encore rien dévoiler. Mais on saura de quoi il s'agit exactement dans le chapitre suivant ! Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Cla.remus02 :**Merci énormément pour ta review ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre ci ! En tout cas je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

* * *

> 

>

**Amélia Rogue**

**Une Leçon De Vole**

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Amélia et Lily passèrent de plus en plus de temps avec les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers préféraient largement leur compagnie à celle de Neil ou de Jefferson. Amélia s'entendait parfaitement avec Sirius. Il était adorable et la faisait rire. James et Lily, quant à eux, continuèrent de se quereller 'gentiment'. James était fou amoureux de Lily, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de la regarder. Tout le monde l'avait deviné depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde, sauf...Lily.

Grâce à Severus, Amélia obtenait désormais de bonnes notes en potions. Mais elle continuait de répugner ce cours. Krudell était toujours aussi austère et désagréable envers les Gryffondor et Severus n'avait pas changé non plus.

Durant l'un des cours de potions, Sirius avait même « malencontreusement » fait explosé le chaudron. Malfoy avait alors été recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'une masse verte et gluante (non identifiée).

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, Amélia et Lily se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quiditch, un balai à la main. Les Maraudeurs leur avaient proposé de venir voler un peu avec eux. Amélia était terrifiée à l'idée de s'élever dans les airs. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il lui suffisait de dire NON ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu ! Sirius avait réussi à la convaincre en lui faisant une moue de chiot. Impossible d'y résister ! Amélia secoua sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas du se laisser amadouer car maintenant elle allait se ridiculiser royalement ! Et devant les plus grands joueurs de Quiditch de Gryffondor en plus ! James était capitaine et Sirius, poursuiveur ! Plus elles se rapprochèrent du terrain, plus Amélia avait envie de faire demi-tour !

Lily remarqua que son amie ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise. Juste avant d'arriver au stade, Lily tira Amélia par la manche et l'arrêta un moment.

"Je ne comprends pas que tu aies accepté. Gronda-t-elle. Tu as le vertige !

"Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Murmura Amélia en repensant à la moue de chiot qu'avait fait Sirius. Et puis il faut bien que je surmonte ma peur un jour où l'autre !

"D'accord. Mais fais attention ! Je ne tiens absolument pas à devoir ramasser les morceaux après.

"Oki.

Les Maraudeurs volaient déjà depuis un moment autours du stade lorsqu'ils virent arriver les deux jeunes filles. James afficha un sourire béa dès qu'il aperçu la rouquine. Il fonça droit vers elle et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Euh...Salut Lily. Balbutia-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est sympa que vous soyez venues.

"Bon. Répondit Lily en enfourchant son balai. Et si on volait un peu, puisqu'on est là pour ça ?

"Comme vous voulez madame !

"On fait la course ? proposa la belle rousse. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient de malice.

"D'accord. Mais ne t'attends pas à gagner !

"Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir !

"Le dernier arrivé aux buts est une cracmole !

Sirius et Remus tombèrent presque de leur balai lorsque les deux fusées passèrent à tout vitesse devant eux.

"Ah, les jeunes de nos jours ! s'exclama Remus.

Lily et James foncèrent droit vers les buts. Lily volait plutôt bien ! Mais James était nettement plus rapide. Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il la laissait gagner ? Non. C'était sa fierté de capitaine de quiditch qui était en jeu ! Hors de question de la laisser remporter cette course ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rouquine, qui se donnait visiblement beaucoup de mal pour aller plus vite que lui. Et puis pourquoi pas après tout... Il ne savait pas la raison qui le poussait à faire ça ; mais il tenait absolument à la laisser gagner ! Elle serait probablement ravie d'arriver avant lui ! Et sans que Lily s'en rende compte, James freina un peu sa course. Lily, elle, continua à accélérer et arriva aux buts, triomphante !

"Wahou ! J'ai battu James Potter ! lança-t-elle fièrement. Alors ? C'est qui la cracmole maintenant ?

James lui sourit largement.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait « atterrit » près d'Amélia. Celle-ci serrait fort son balai entre ses doigts. Elle regardait Lily et les autres voler dans le ciel tels des oiseaux. Allait-elle oser faire de même ? Allait-elle vaincre sa peur ? Allait-elle monter sur son balai et s'envoler ? Elle en mourait d'envie, mais elle avait bien trop peur. MAUDIT VERTIGE ! Et voilà que Sirius Black s'approche d'elle ! Oh, non ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

"Salut 'Mélia ! Ca te dirait d'aller voler un peu ?

Et, voilà ! Il avait posé LA question FATALE ! Amélia repoussa nerveusement une mèche de sa chevelure noire derrière son oreille.

"Sirius, je...je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. J'oserais jamais voler...j'ai le vertige.

Ca y est ! Elle l'avait dit ! Elle s'attendait à tout et surtout à ce qu'il se moque d'elle. Mais, il ne le fit pas ! Au contraire ! Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. Beaucoup de gens ont le vertige.

Amélia se sentit soulagée. Sirius remonta sur son balai. Il fit quelques tours autour d'Amélia et, là, au lieu de s'envoler, il s'arrêta à nouveau à côté d'elle et lui tendit une main.

"Viens. Dit-il.

Amélia écarquilla ses beaux yeux turquoises. Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même ? Monter avec lui sur le balai ?

"Je ne sais pas si...

"Avec moi tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. La rassura Sirius ! Et je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas ! Foi de Maraudeur !

"Tu le jures ?

"Oui !

Amélia hésita encore un instant, mais elle finit par accepter. Peut-être aura-t-elle moins peur comme ça. Elle s'installa à l'avant du balai, auquel elle se cramponna ; elle ferma les yeux et sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle s'obstina à garder les yeux fermés, mais elle sentit qu'ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Pour une fois, Amélia n'avait pas peur de se retrouver en hauteur. Sirius la serrait fort contre lui. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille dégageaient un doux parfum de fruits sauvages. Ce qui enivrait, littéralement, Sirius.

Après avoir fait quelques fois le tour du terrain, Sirius s'arrêta un moment.

"Ouvres les yeux. Lui murmura-t-il.

Incertaine, Amélia ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre et...quelle ne fut pas sa surprise ! Face à elle s'offrait un magnifique couché de soleil !

"Sirius, c'est magnifique !

"Ils restèrent là à observer le couché de soleil.

"Heum...heum...toussota Remus. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, les tourtereaux, mais je crois qu'on devrait peut-être songer à rentrer, non ?

"Moony, tu es un vrai rabat-joie !

"Je sais, je sais. C'est ce qu'on me dit toujours ! Proclama Remus. Mais bon, malheureusement, je suis né comme ça !

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme.

"Merci pour, ma première leçon de vole. Dit Amélia en souriant.

"Mais de rien. C'était avec plaisir.

"M.-le-tombeur-de-filles-numéro-1, je te signale qu'on a encore des trucs à faire. Cette fois c'est James qui s'impatientait.

"Ah, oui ! Désolé les filles, mais on doit absolument y aller ! Bye !

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Lily et Amélia reprirent le chemin du château. Lily paressait très heureuse.

"Tu te rends compte ? J'ai battu James Potter ! Le capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

"Amélia ?

Lily observa son amie. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles.

"Ce ne serait pas un certain Sirius Black qui te ferait tourner la tête comme ça ?

En entendant le nom de Sirius, Amélia se ranima.

"Non, pas du tout. Se défendit Amélia en rougissant. Ou peut-être juste un peu... Ses oreilles devinrent cramoisies.

"J'en étais sûr !

"Je pourrais te poser la même question à propos de James ? Taquina Amélia.

"James Potter ? Lily suffoqua presque.

"Le seul et l'unique.

"Il n'y a strictement rien entre ce prétentieux-fils-à-papa-mal-peigné et moi !

"Si tu le dis !

Si seulement Lily savait ! pensa Amélia.

Le bal d'Halloween se rapprochait de plus en plus. Lily, en tant que préfète, avait même du accrocher un grand parchemin dans la Salle Commune : Bal costumé pour Halloween, ce 31 octobre. Pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième.

C'était un événement que beaucoup de filles attendaient avec impatience. Elles avaient hâte qu'un garçon leur propose d'être leur cavalier. Jessica Neil et Elodie Jefferson étaient certaines d'être invitées par l'un des Maraudeurs.

Lily et Amélia discutaient dans leur dortoir avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Tu l'as assez fait attendre, Lily ! Tu devrais accepter maintenant! Amélia tentait de convaincre son amie ; ce qui, la connaissant, était un cas perdu d'avance.

"Je ne peux pas ! Et je ne veux pas !

"Bien sûr que si !

"Non, non et non ! Même s'il me suppliait à genoux pendant cent ans je n'accepterais pas d'aller au bal avec lui.

"Tu vas lui briser le cœur !

"Ca m'étonnerait !

Cela faisait maintenant, au moins, deux semaines que James Potter demandait tous les jours à Lily de l'accompagner au bal. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il ne voulait y aller avec personne d'autre qu'avec elle. Evidemment, Lily refusait à tous les coups ! Certaines filles, dont Elodie Jefferson, en étaient vertes de jalousies.

Amélia, elle, y allait avec Sirius. Et, oui...Il avait osé lui demander.

Flash-back—

"Salut 'Mélia ! Sirius paraissait un peu anxieux.

"Salut Sirius !

"C'est bientôt le bal d'Halloween. Et je...

...estcequetuvoudraismaccompagneraubal ? Il avait dit tout cela très vite et d'une seule traite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il reprit une profonde inspiration. Amélia n'avait jamais vu le grand -Sirius Black ainsi !

"Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ? Cette fois il lui offrit un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

Amélia hésitait. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dire oui. Mais il y avait ce pacte ! Que faire ? Amélia secoua sa tête : AU DIABLE le pacte !

"Oui, cela me ferait très plaisir. Amélia se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Sirius, elle déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Tandis qu'Amélia s'éloignait, Sirius resta là, immobile, une main à l'endroit où, quelques secondes auparavant, sa belle aux yeux turquoise avait déposé un doux baiser.

Fin du flash-back—

Lily et Amélia se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt, mais les Maraudeurs étaient déjà attablés. Rien d'étonnant puisque aujourd'hui l'équipe de Gryffondor disputait un match de quiditch contre les Serpentard. Sirius ne parlait pas. Il était occupé à tordre une petite cuillère.

"Que fait Sirius ? demanda Amélia.

"Il tord des cuillères. Répondit James. Il fait ça à chaque fois avant un match ; pour dé stresser.

"Et ça marche ? voulut savoir Lily.

"Je suppose que oui. Vu qu'on remporte pas mal de matches.

"Je devrais peut-être essayer de tordre des cuillères pendant les exams. Ajouta machinalement Lily.

"Au fait, Lily jolie. Tenta James. Est-ce que tu...

"...Veux aller au bal avec toi ? termina la rouquine.

James lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

"La réponse est toujours la même, c'est-à-dire : NON ! rugit Lily. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

Dieu qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère ! pensa James.

"S'il te plaît, Lily !

"Non !

Sirius, qui entre temps avait terminé sa séance de « tord-cuillère », entraîna James avec lui.

"Allez viens, Jamesie. On a un match aujourd'hui.

Lily, Remus, Amélia (et Peter) étaient installés dans les gradins. Le match avait débuté depuis seulement une demi-heure et les Gryffondor avait déjà marqué plusieurs buts. Ils menaient 70 à 0. Sirius était déchaîné. Il fonçait droits vers les buts ; faisait quelques passes ; récupérait le souaffle et marquait encore ! 80 à 0 ! James, quant à lui, sillonnait le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Mais où avait-il bien pu passer ? Il n'avait pas disparu quandmême ! Tout à coup, James remarqua deux petites ailes dorées au loin.

"Regardez ! Cria Remus. James a repéré le vif !

James piquait vers le vif. L'attrapeur de Serpentard ne tarda pas à pourchasser le vif à son tour. Ils foncèrent côte à côte. James accéléra et fit la célèbre feinte de Wronski. L'attrapeur de Serpentard n'arrivait plus à suivre. James attrapa le vif d'or !

"James Potter attrape le vif d'or ! annonça le commentateur. Gryffondor l'emporte !

Des cris d'acclamations retentirent chez les Gryffondor. Le reste de l'équipe s'apprêtait à féliciter James lorsque Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard (un batteur) fou de rage d'avoir perdu, envoya, de toutes ses forces, un cognard sur James. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir arriver le cognard. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Heureusement, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du sol.

"Oh, mon dieu ! James ! hurla Lily !

Ils coururent vers lui. James tentait de rester debout. Il vacillait, comme s'il était prit de vertige. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il vit apparaître une tignasse rousse.

"Lily ?

"James ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

L'esprit de James commençait à s'embrouiller aussi.

"Tu...veux...bal...avec...moi ?

"Non.

Et, là. Sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, James s'évanouit. Dumbledore se précipita vers le terrain. Il punit Flint et envoya, immédiatement, James à l'infirmerie. Malgré les protestations de Sirius et Remus, Mme. Pomfresh mit tout le monde à la porte. « Le blessé a besoin de repos » disait-elle.

Plus tard, alors qu'Amélia rentrait à la tour de Gryffondor elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par le bras et l'entraîner dans un couloir. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lucius Malfoy.

"Que me veux-tu, Malfoy ?

"Du calme, Amélia. Susurra-t-il. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Pour une fois que je voulais te faire une proposition amicale.

Amélia se demandait ce que Malfoy allait bien pouvoir proposer. Elle se méfiait de lui. Malfoy et AMICALE n'allait pas du tout dans la même phrase ! Malfoy continua :

"Accompagnes-moi au bal d'Halloween.

"Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça. riposta Amélia. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de respecter ce stupide pacte, alors pas besoin de faire des efforts !

"Premièrement : tu seras obligée de respecter ce pacte, que tu le veuilles ou non ; tu n'as pas le choix ! Et deuxièmement : ce n'est pas à cause du pacte que je te propose d'aller au bal avec moi. Malfoy marqua une pause. J'aimerais beaucoup aller au bal avec toi, Amélia. Je tiens à toi, tu sais, et bien plus que ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer.

Si elle n'avait pas été adossée à un mur, Amélia serait sûrement tombée à la renverse. Rêvait-elle ou est-ce que Malfoy, le pire des Serpentard, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde; venait réellement de faire sa déclaration ? Et de dire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Et pourtant... Dans une autre situation, elle aurait certainement éclaté de rire.

"Malfoy, je...Je suis désolée, mais j'ai déjà un cavalier pour le bal.

"Qui ?

"Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir !

Malfoy s'éloigna et laissa Amélia retourner à la tour de Gryffondor !

Amélia avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Qui l'eut cru ? Malfoy éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un ! Incroyable !

* * *

Et Voilà ! 

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Laissez moi un ptite REVIEW ! Cela me ferait très, très PLAISIR !

A la prochaine !


	5. Halloween

**Titre :** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur :** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling SAUF Amélia évidemment ! Celle-la c'est MON mien !

**Note de l'auteur : **COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE ! Voici le CINQUIEME chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

**Résumé: **«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Dispa:

Encore une fois, MERCI beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Oui, pauvre James...Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Ca finira par s'arranger à un moment où à un autre entre lui et Lily ! Et oui ! Malfoy a des sentiments ! hihi Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne lecture !

**Pathy33 :**

Merci pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait très, très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ! Et, voilà, la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**PhoenixBleu :**

Toi aussi, Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer ! Je ne crois pas qu'il s'évanouira à chaque fois qu'elle dira non ! lol ! Enfin, on verra ! Pour leur déguisement, tu verras cela dans ce chapitre-ci ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Bonne Lecture !

**Sinwen :**

Waw ! Super ! C'est trop gentil d'avoir reviewé ma fic ! 2 fois en plus ! Je te dis donc 2 fois MERCI ! Je suis super heureuse que cela te plaise ! Quel sort ont utilisé les Maraudeurs pour la blague? J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi ! J'ai eu beau les supplier, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire ! Probablement un sort qu'ils ont inventé ! hihi. Pour le pacte... J'ai le privilège de pouvoir t'annoncer qu'il sera (Enfin) dévoilé au cours de ce chapitre-ci ! Et oui, Malfoy a des sentiments ! Incroyable mais vrai ! Pour le reste j'espère que tu aimeras ce cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! (PS : J'adore ta fic. « L'espoir fait vivre » c'est super !)

**Cla.Remus02 :**

Un SUPER GRAND MERCI pour toi ! Pour la review que tu m'as envoyé et qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Et oui, Malfoy a des sentiments pour Amélia ! C'est plutôt surprenant, mais vrai ! hihi. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci ! Je tiens aussi à dire, que j'adore ta fic. Qui est super ! « Les éléments en un » ! Pour le reste je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Lila Flow :**

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et oui, Malfoy a des sentiments pour Amélia ! Est-il sincère ou ne l'est-il pas ? Telle est la question ! hihi. Il faudra encore patienter quelques chapitres pour le savoir ! Quand au pacte, il sera révélé dans ce chapitre ! Et, oui... Pour le reste, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras ce cinquième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Amélia Rogue**

**Halloween**

Lily et Amélia étaient à l'infirmerie. Elles rendaient visite à James. Le pauvre...Il avait vraiment fait une mauvaise chute. Heureusement, Mme. Pomfresh avait réussit à réparer les dégâts. Il pourra sortir dans deux jours. James était justement en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils saluèrent joyeusement les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'elles entrèrent.

- Allé Lily ! marmonna Amélia en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Tu m'as promis que tu le ferais !

- Je...

Lily commençait à reculer. Prête à prendre la fuite.

- Lily !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais le faire !

Les Maraudeurs les observèrent, se demandant se qu'elles étaient en train de préparer.

- J'aimerais parler à James. Annonça Lily sur un ton qui se voulait calme et impassible. Mais ses joues la trahirent en prenant une belle petite teinte rosée.

- Et, bien. Parle lui. Tu as notre permission ! Lui dit Sirius en souriant.

- En privé. Ajouta-t-elle.

Ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux. En particulier James. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily voulait lui parler à LUI en privé !

- Je savais que tu finirais par craquer pour notre Jamesie ! s'exclama Remus.

Lily lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

- Ok, Lily ! intervint Sirius. On veut bien te laisser seule avec lui si tu nous promets qu'il ne sera pas inconscient à notre retour !

- Très drôle Sirius ! répliqua la rouquine.

- Merci.

Tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Lily seule avec James. Elle s'approcha du « blessé » et prit une profonde inspiration. Si Amélia ne l'avait pas obligé, elle n'aurait probablement jamais fait une chose pareille !

- James, je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te rejeter à chaque fois comme je l'ai fait. Tu ne méritais pas cela. J'aurais du te dire toute suite que...j'avais déjà un cavalier pour le bal. Lily avait dit tout cela en une seule traite et sans reprendre sa respiration.

Elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassée. Ce qui amusa James. Même s'il était profondément déçu par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait espéré qu'elle accepterait, peut-être enfin, d'aller au bal avec lui, mais non. Elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Tout à coup il sourit. Lily Evans, Miss-je-sais-tout venait de s'excuser ; d'avouer qu'elle avait eu tord ; qu'elle avait fait une erreur! WAW! MIRACLE !

- Tant fais pas Lily jolie ! C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du t'harceler comme ça !

Lily se sentit soulagée.

- Amis ? Proposa timidement James en lui tendant sa main.

- Amis ! répondit la belle rousse en serrant la main de James.

Ils tressaillirent légèrement en réalisant que leurs mains s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

--Derrière la porte--

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils font ? demanda Sirius, une oreille collée contre la porte. Je n'entends plus rien !

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, Patmol ! gronda Remus.

- Si ça se trouve, ils sont tranquillement en train de se bécotter alors que nous, on est planté ici !

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, Sirius. Lui dit Amélia.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily. Sirius perdit l'équilibre et s'étala par terre.

- Que fais-tu par terre ? interrogea Lily.

- Oh, rien de bien important. Bredouilla Sirius. Je...voulais voir le sol de plus près.

- Comme c'est original !

Amélia entraîna Lily avec elle.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle impatiemment. Tu t'es excusée ?

- Mieux ! répondit la rouquine en souriant. On a fait la paix. On est amis !

- C'est parfait ! J'étais certaine que cela s'arrangerait !

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Le, tant attendu jour du bal arriva, enfin ! Le matin les Gryffondors avaient cours de potions avec le professeur Krudell, mais les cours de l'après-midi, eux, avaient été annulés, à la plus grande joie de tous, pour permettre aux élèves de se préparer pour le bal. Le château respirait l'atmosphère d'Halloween. Les couloirs étaient décorés avec de gigantesques citrouilles ; les fantômes se donnaient un malin plaisir à effrayer d'avantage les élèves et une mélodie étrange et lugubre retentissait à tout bout de champs dans les corridors.

Le cours de potions ne se passa pas sans encombres. Malfoy passait son temps à provoquer Sirius.

- Tu fais honte à la lignée des sangs purs, Black ! Tout comme Potter. Vous sympathiser avec des sangs de bourbe ! Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas exemple sur tes cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix ?

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Malfoy se retrouva debout sur la table à faire la danse du ventre ; des colliers de fleurs hawaïennes autour du cou. Les Gryffondors étaient morts de rire.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Rugit le professeur Krudell, tout en tentant de faire redescendre Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortirent de ces cachots humides, Severus rattrapa Amélia et la retenu par le bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec les Maraudeurs. Dit-il froidement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce sont mes amis je te signale ! répliqua Amélia furieuse.

Non, mais de QUEL DROIT allait-il lui interdire de voir ses amis ?

- Cette racaille ne t'attirera que des ennuis, soeurette. Ils ne savent faire que ça !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Severus ! Hurla-t-elle, ses yeux turquoises brillaient de colère. Tu ne les connais même pas !

- Un jour tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté et ce jour là, il sera trop tard !

Si elle ne se retenait pas, Amélia aurait probablement déjà étranglé ou giflé son frère, là, devant tout le monde !

- Je te conseille de lui foutre la paix, Servilus ! Tonna Sirius, en toisant Severus du regard. Ou tu auras à faire à moi...

- Ne te mêle pas de nos histoires de famille, Black !

- Et, toi arrêtes de te mêler de ma vie ! cracha Amélia.

Severus dévisagea sa sœur, puis le Maraudeur d'un air dégoûté.

- Je t'aurais prévenu. Maugréa-il avant de partir.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Amélia avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle était déçue...Elle n'arrivait même plus à avoir une discussion civilisée avec son frère. A chaque fois, cela dégénérait. A chaque fois, cela empirait. A chaque fois...

- Ca va 'Mélia ? demanda Sirius en sortant Amélia de ses pensées.

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ca peut aller.

Ne le laisse pas te gâcher cette journée ! Après tout, c'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! clama-t-il gaiement. C'est la fête !

- Oui, tu as raison ! Amélia sourit largement et retrouva sa bonne humeur. Elle adorait les fêtes et, surtout, les bals.

- En quoi sera tu déguisé ?

- Ah ! Ca, c'est une surprise !

-x-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Vers 14h Lily et Amélia, ainsi que de nombreuses autres filles, quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor pour aller se préparer.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles montaient se préparer si tôt. Se lamenta James.

- Jamesie, sache que les filles ont besoin d'énormément beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Informa Sirius. Au fait, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? Lily a finit par accepter ?

- Non. Il se renfrogna à cette pensée. Je vais au bal avec...

--Dans le dortoir des filles—

Lily et Amélia entendirent des gloussements insupportables se rapprocher de leur dortoir. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Jessica Neil et Elodie Jefferson. Elodie sautillait sur place comme une folle et hurlait de joie.

- JAMESIECHERI m'a invité pour le bal ! J'étais sûr qu'il allait le faire ! Il s'est ENFIN rendu compte que j'étais la femme de sa vie et qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'aime ; il m'aime et on va aller au bal ensemble !

- Sans blague ? Marmonna Amélia, faisant aussitôt redescendre Elodie de son petit nuage rose.

- Personne ne t'a sonné, pauf cloche ! T'es jalouse et voilà tout !

- Jalouse ? De qui ? Pas de toi j'espère ! pouffa Amélia.

- T'es jalouse parce que toi, et les filles dans ton genre, vous êtes pas capable de vous trouver un cavalier.

- On a un cavalier !

- Alors ce sont sûrement des minables. Qui d'autre voudrait sortir avec des filles hideuses comme vous ?

- On ne préfère même pas rester ici. déclara Jessica.

Les deux pimbêches se hâtèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et disparurent dans un autre dortoir.

- Au moins comme ça, on aura la paix. Dit Lily.

- Tu l'as dit ! James est complètement cinglé de vouloir aller au bal avec cette idiote !

- Ouais !

Lily entra dans la salle de bains et commença à se laver avec beaucoup de soin, tandis qu'Amélia préparait ses affaires. Elle avait l'intention de se déguiser en elfe des eaux et Lily en papillon. Que faire maintenant ? Amélia décida de s'allonger un moment sur son lit et de fermer les yeux. Lily sortit de la douche, une serviette blanche enroulée autour de son corps et ses cheveux roux encore humides.

- Amélia, tu peux aller te laver, j'ai fini.

- ...(pas de réponse)

- Ahlala ! T'es une vraie marmotte, Amélia. Mais cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement !

Lily afficha un sourire machiavélique. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de son amie et essora ses cheveux juste au-dessus d'elle. Amélia se réveilla en sursaut.

- AAAH ! AUSECOUR ! AUSECOUR !Je me NOIE ! A l'AIDE !

Lily éclata de rire. Amélia finit par faire de même en réalisant dans qu'elle situation elle se trouvait. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bains.

Lily, elle, enfila sa robe, qui était d'un vert extrêmement sombre. Ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux émeraude. La robe descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et était retenue par deux fines lanières aux épaules. Le buste de la robe, quant à lui, était moulant et ressemblait d'avantage à un corset avec les cordons noirs qui laçaient l'avant du buste. La jupe, elle, était ample, garnie de bords vert pomme et fendue à mi-cuisse du côté gauche. La touche finale étaient les magnifiques ailes de papillons oranges et rouges bordées de brun.

- Waw ! s'exclama Amélia en sortant de la salle de bains. Tu es superbe dans cette robe ! Un vrai petit papillon.

- Merci. Et si tu enfilais la tienne ? Qu'on voit à quoi tu ressembles déguisée en elfe des eaux.

- Oki !

La robe d'Amélia était moulante et très fine ; une sorte de soie bleu ciel et bleu marine. Un mélange de couleurs qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'eau. Son dos était dénudé jusque dans le bas des reins. La robe s'attachait au cou. L'avant de la robe s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus des genoux, laissant ainsi entrevoir les deux interminables et gracieuses jambes d'Amélia. L'arrière de la robe, lui, descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Les pans de la robe avaient une jolie couleur turquoise, comme les yeux d'Amélia. Les longues ailes d'elfe, quant à elles, étaient bleues, teintées de mauves et transparentes.

- Tu es sublime ! clama Lily. Sirius va en tomber à la renverse !

Lily se regarda dans un grand miroir accroché dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mes cheveux ?

- Assieds-toi, Lily. Ordonna Amélia en rigolant. C'est moi qui vais te coiffer !

- Ok. Ai-je le droit de paniquer maintenant ?

- Très drôle !

Amélia coiffa soigneusement les cheveux de son amie. Elle laissa pendre deux mèches le long de son visage et attacha le reste en un chignon compliqué. D'où s'échappaient, ici et là, d'autres petites mèches de chevelure rousse, qu'Amélia fit boucler d'un tour de baguette ! Elle jeta également un sort pour faire légèrement briller les cheveux.

- Tadaaaam ! fit Amélia triomphalement en tournant Lily vers le miroir.

- Oh ! Lily resta presque sans voix. C'est parfait ! 'Mélia tu fais des miracles !

- Je sais ! J'aurais peut-être du mettre mon costume de bonne fée, non!

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Amélia se tourna à son tour devant le miroir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur elle-même et fit apparaître des reflets bleus dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Et Voilà !

- Tu oublies quelque chose d'essentiel. Dit Lily. Les oreilles...

Lily pointa sa baguette sur Amélia et remplaça les oreilles de celle-ci par des oreilles d'elfes pointues.

- Maintenant c'est parfait !

Amélia admira ses oreilles pointues.

- Regarde ! S'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement. Je ressemble à Pouky ! (nda : Pouky était son elfe de maison.)

Avant de descendre, elles se maquillèrent légèrement. Rien d'extravagant, elle ne tenaient vraiment pas à ressembler à Jessica Neil ou Elodie Jefferson !

--Du côté des Maraudeurs—

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? râla James. On va finir par arriver en retard !

- Ah, Cornedrue ! dit Sirius en connaisseur. Les filles ne sont jamais à l'heure ! J-A-M-A-I-S !

- Si tu le dis.

Les Maraudeurs entendirent du bruit provenant du haut des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Ils se retournèrent et virent...Neil et Jefferson ; déguisées en petit lapin rose avec une jupe beaucoup trop courte sur laquelle elles avaient cousu un pompon. Leur top aussi était beaucoup trop court et comme d'habitude, elles n'ont pas tenu compte du mot « modération » en se maquillant.

Sous les regards écoeurés de tous, Elodie se jeta littéralement sur James et resta suspendue à son bras.

- Tu verras, Jamesiecheri. Dit-elle. On sera le plus beau couple de toute la soirée !

- Courage, James. Murmura Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. On est de tout cœur avec toi !

- Et toi Sirichou d'amour? demanda Jessica en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

Sirius l'ignora. Tout comme les autres Maraudeurs, il était beaucoup trop occupé à observer les deux déesses qui venaient de faire leur apparition ; elles étaient en train de descendre calmement les marches de l'escalier. Ils ne purent détacher leur regard d'elles. En particulier James et Sirius.

Le cœur de James se serra un peu plus en voyant la rouquine descendre. Elle était vraiment belle ce soir. Un beau papillon aux yeux émeraudes.

Sirius, lui était médusé en voyant Amélia, rayonnante dans sa robe bleue, s'approcher de lui. Il n'osa rien dire pendant un moment, de peur qu'elle s'envole peut-être.

Sirius était déguisé en diablotin, James en chevalier, Remus en fantôme et Peter en bouffon.

Remus fut le premier à réagir.

- Les filles, vous êtes à couper le souffle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius tendit, alors, galamment son bras à Amélia.

- Tu...tu es magnifique !

- Merci. Répondit-elle en prenant le bras que lui offrait son cavalier. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus !

- Quoi ? rugit Jessica furieusement. Sirichou, tu ne vas tout de même pas aller au bal avec elle ? Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ! Tu vas te rendre ridicule !

- C'est toi qui es ridicule, Neil !

Cette dernière resta plantée là, outrée, tandis que James et Sirius menèrent leur cavalière respective vers la Grande Salle. Lily et Remus devaient retrouver leur partenaire devant la porte.

Amélia ne se rendit pas compte que de nombreux regards se retournèrent sur son passage lorsqu'elle entra. Ils la regardaient avec admiration ou avec envie. La ravissante jeune femme se contenta de balayer la Grande Salle du regard. Elle aperçu son frère, tout de noir vêtu, accompagné d'une harpie « made in Serpentard ». Il discutait avec Malfoy, déguisé en Dracula et entouré d'une bande de vipères qui le vénéraient comme s'il était un dieu. Beurk !

Sirius s'approcha justement de Severus. Oh, non ! Se dit Amélia. Ca va encore mal tourner ! Elle tenta de retenir Sirius mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui, Servilus ? lança-t-il.

Severus ne lui répondit même pas.

-Au fait. Ajouta Sirius. Génial ton masque !

- Comment peux-tu manquer à ce point de tact, Sir. ? Demanda James. Il s'agit de son vrai visage, voyons !

- Mince alors...

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Juste avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette, Amélia entraîna Sirius de force avec elle.

- Ca ne va pas ? rugit-elle. Pourquoi le provoques-tu sans arrêt ?

- Je ne supporte pas ce type ! Tu le sais bien.

- Moi, tu me supportes bien !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous êtes totalement différents. Lui, c'est une sorte de déchet de la nature et toi... Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Toi tu es une belle étoile.

Amélia sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table avec James et Elodie. Peter vint également s'asseoir, mais lui était seul.

Remus entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'une jolie Serdaigle, blonde, qui s'appelait Clara Johnson (déguisée en ange). Ils rejoignirent la table des Maraudeurs.

Clara avait plutôt l'air impressionnée de se retrouver à cette table.

- Les amis, je vous présente Clara Johnson. Commença Remus. Alors, Clara...le mal peigné que tu vois là, c'est James Potter, le diablotin à côté c'est Sirius Black. La petite elfe bleue c'est notre Amélia et le dernier c'est Peter Pettigrow. Mise à part Sirius, aucun de nous ne mord ! (Héé. Je ne mords pas !) Voilà ! les présentations sont faites. Il ne manque plus que Lily qui ne va pas tarder.

- Et moi ? Tu ne me présentes pas ? s'indigna Elodie.

- Elle, tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître ! murmura Remus à Clara qui se mit aussitôt à rire.

James resta figé lorsqu'il vit entrer une Lily, radieuse, au bras de...Amos Diggory.

Alors comme ça c'était Diggory le cavalier mystère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à CELUI-LA? Ce stupide coureur de jupons ! Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux de crapaud ! C'était à cause de Diggory que Lily ne l'avait pas accompagné au bal ! Oui. Tout était de SA faute ! Maudit Serdaigle ! Il allait le lui faire payer ! Il allait SOUFFRIR ! Et pourquoi ne pas le faire bouillir dans un chaudron ? Ou bien lui casser tous ses os ? Un par un...

James affichait un sourire carnassier.

- Hé. Reste zen, Jamesie ! S'empressa de dire Sirius. On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un !

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Patmol. Répondit James en reprenant son calme. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille !

Après avoir soupé, les tables et les chaises furent mises sur le côté. Laissant, ainsi, place à une énorme piste de danse qui, petit à petit, commençait à se remplir.

- Vous m'accordez cette danse ? demanda Sirius courtoisement à Amélia.

- Avec plaisir !

Le beau ténébreux l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour une valse. Il prit délicatement la main d'Amélia dans la sienne et enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer.

Waw ! Sirius dansait comme un dieu ! Amélia avait plus l'impression de flotter plutôt que de danser. Au loin, elle aperçu Remus danser avec Clara et Amos avec Lily. James, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à aller danser. Raison pour laquelle sa cavalière le boudait.

La valse s'arrêta et laissa place à de la musique plus moderne. Du pop, du rap, du R&B,... Tous les jeunes se trémoussèrent sur la piste de danse. Amélia dansa également plusieurs rocks endiablés avec Sirius et Remus.

- On fait une pause ? proposa Sirius à bout de souffle.

- Ok. Je vais chercher à boire.

Le comptoir à boissons était dans un coin, un peu en retrait des danseurs.

- Tu es très élégante ce soir, Amélia. Dit une voix un peu glaciale derrière elle.

Amélia sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourrais-tu arrêter de me faire sursauter comme ça ?

- Vous formez un « beau couple » Black et toi. Marmonna Malfoy sarcastiquement. Mais si j'étais toi...je ne m'attacherais pas trop à lui. Ajouta-t-il. Cela ne mènera nulle part de toute façon !

Amélia lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien, je vais retourner discuter avec ton très cher frère.

A la plus grande horreur d'Amélia, Malfoy s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit l'une de ses mains et y déposa un baiser avant de s'en aller.

Amélia resta comme pétrifiée pendant un moment. Grrrr...elle détestait ce Malfoy ! Elle prit les boissons et retourna près de Sirius, qui discutait avec James. Elodie était aller retrouver d'autre garçons pour danser un peu.

- Allez, Jamesie. Invite la à danser ! encouragea Sirius. Elle ne va pas te manger !

- Elle est avec l'autre...Diggory.

- Demande lui quandmême !

- D'accord. Finit par soupirer James.

Il se leva, bien décidé à inviter Lily à danser.

- Ouf, s'exclama Sirius. J'ai cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais !

Des chansons plus lentes commencèrent à retentir. Des couples se formèrent au milieu de la piste pour danser un slow. Tout à coup Amélia reconnut la chanson : « I believe I can fly. »

(Nda : On va dire qu'ils connaissent se genre de musique ! oki ? C'est une chanson de R. Kelly. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cette chanson, mais moi je l'adore ! Je la trouve magnifique ! lol !)

- Oh ! Je veux absolument danser sur cette chanson, Sirius ! s'écria Amélia.

Et sans même laisser le temps à Sirius de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit, la petite elfe bleue entraîna le diablotin sur la piste. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il déposait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Au fait. Murmura Sirius en souriant. Ca te va bien les cheveux bleus.

- Merci.

Amélia leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Sirius. De magnifiques yeux bleus, dans lesquels elle aurait facilement pu se noyer. Ils se dévorèrent ainsi du regard, pendant quelques secondes qui paraissaient durer une éternité. Sirius resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Amélia sentit des papillons dans son ventre et son cœur battait la chamade. Sirius se pencha et ... Oh, non ! Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Non, non et non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Trop tard...Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Amélia n'avait pas envie de quitter la douceur de ses lèvres. Pas du tout. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le faire avant que ça n'aille trop loin !

Subitement, Amélia brisa l'étreinte et s'enfuit en courant hors de la Grande Salle, laissant derrière elle, un Sirius sidéré.

Elle avait besoin de respirer ; elle avait besoin d'être seule; elle avait besoin d'air frais. Amélia s'assit sur l'une des marches, dehors. Elle déposa sa tête sur ses genoux tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules. C'était Sirius.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé 'Mélia. Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Je ne savais pas que j'effrayais les filles à ce point !

Amélia sourit.

- Ne m'en veux pas. ajouta-t-il. Je... crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Waw ! Sirius Black était amoureux d'elle ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle sentit ses joues rosir, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il ne devait pas ! Un autre flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux.

- Je...Sirius ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre nous...

Elle avait du mal à prononcer ses mots.

- Pourquoi ? balbutia Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer !

- S'il te plaît, 'Mélia. J'ai le droit de savoir tu ne crois pas ?

Amélia hésita. Devait elle lui dire ou pas ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance à moi... ajouta Sirius.

Amélia craqua. Elle avait besoin d'en parler et puis c'est vrai qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Elle devait lui dire. Tout lui dire !

- D'accord. Murmura Amélia. Je vais te raconter.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne me souviens plus exactement. Je sais juste que les Rogue avait en quelque sorte une énorme dette envers les Malfoy. Une dette que mes parents ne savaient pas rembourser. Les Malfoy, eux, voulaient à tout prix assurer leur descendance de sang pur. Et comme les filles de sang pur se faisaient, justement, de plus en plus rares... Amélia marque une pause. Bref, à ma naissance mes parents on signé un pacte avec les Malfoy. Pour payer leur dette, ils on fait le serment qu'après ma septième année à Poudlard,...j'épouserais Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est déjà la fin ! Et oui ! 

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, c'est de loin mon plus long chapitre pour l'instant !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Envoyer moi une PETITE REVIEW pour m'encourager ! MICI d'avances à tous !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse... je rajoute ici en dessous le texte de « I believe I can fly » de R. Kelly.

« _I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the ever lasting arms _

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

1 - I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Repeat 1

Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

Repeat 1

Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye"


	6. Lily la Tigresse

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling!SAUF Amélia !

**Note de l'auteur:**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mais, comme tout le monde doit s'en douter, l'école a recommencé et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour lire, et encore moins pour écrire. Donc voilà ! Voici le sixième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à TOUS une très BONNE LECTURE !

**Résumé**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**PhoenixBleu :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Tu es un des mes plus fidèles revieuweurs ! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Pour la vengeance sur Diggory, tu verras au cours de ce chapitre. Normalement. Voici donc la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne Lecture !

**Dispa: **Coucou fidèle revieweuse ! Je te remercie énormément pour la review évidemment. Je suis très contente que cela te plaise ! Oui, le pacte a enfin été dévoilé ! Je crois que tu auras la réponse aux autres questions dans ce chapitre ! Voici la Suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**Poupoux : **Ah, d'accord ! Tu es Stineju ! Et, bien... je te remercie énormément de m'avoir laissé une 'tite review ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Pour Amélia et Sirius, tu verras au cours de ce chapitre-ci Pour Lily et James aussi. J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Lisandra : **Un Grand Merci à toi aussi ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez les revieweurs ! lol ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui, c'est vrai que ce pacte est assez énervant ! Mais peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront ! Qui sait... Voici déjà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne Lecture !

**Sinwen :** Un Big MERCI d'avoir reviewé! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Oui, le pacte est horrible ! lol ! Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Les choses finiront peut-être par s'arranger ! Pour le reste, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne Lecture !

**Cla.Remus02 :** Tout d'abord, je te remercie énormément pour la review ! Ca m'a fait SUPER plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que cela te fasse plaisir que Remus sorte avec une « Clara » ! Je trouve que c'est un beau prénom et, de cette façon, tu es, en quelque sorte, un peu dans l'histoire ! hihi ! Bref, Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci. Voici donc la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**Alpo : **Ma très chère Alpo, je te remercie énormément de m'avoir laissé une 'tite review ! Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai que la fin est un peu triste mais normalement ça devrait s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci ! Voici donc la suite ! Le sixième chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

>

>

**Amélia Rogue**

**Lily la Tigresse**

Sirius resta sans voix pendant un instant. Comme s'il venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine figure. C'était donc ça, le fameux pacte dont parlait Malfoy au début de l'année dans le Poudlard Express !

- Te marier avec Malfoy ? S'écria-t-il. Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Tes parents n'ont pas pu te faire ça tout de même ?

- Si...malheureusement. Se lamenta Amélia. Alors, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi cela ne marchera jamais nous deux ? Si je m'attache trop à toi, j'aurais plus dur encore à me séparer de toi par après... Et je me suis déjà beaucoup trop attaché à toi. Je n'aurais pas dû !

- Tu ne peux pas briser le pacte ?

- Impossible. C'est un pacte sorcier. J'ai beau répéter à Malfoy que je ne respecterais pas le pacte, je sais pertinemment bien que je n'aurais pas le choix. Lily et moi avons déjà parcourus tous les livres possibles et inimaginables sur les pactes sorciers sans jamais rien trouver qui pourrait m'aider...

Tout à coup, les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent, comme s'il venait d'avoir une brillante idée. Il prit les mains d'Amélia dans les siennes.

- Tu veux épouser Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que NON !

- Alors, c'est simple ! S'exclama Sirius. Après Poudlard, toi et moi nous nous enfuirons très loin ! Loin de Malfoy et des autres. On partira, là où nul ne pourra nous trouver !

Amélia éclata de rire.

- Sirius Black, vous êtes complètement fou !

- Oui. Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Fou de toi !

- Je t'aime, Amélia. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément. Cette fois, Amélia ne s'enfuit pas. Sirius enroula ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Amélia avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

- Que fait-on du pacte, alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Répondit Sirius. Après notre septième année, je t'enlève à Malfoy !

Amélia sourit. Elle savait bien que cela ne suffirait pas pour briser le pacte, mais Sirius était vraiment trop adorable. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du Maraudeur.

- Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-elle. Il commence à faire un peu froid.

- Bonne idée.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent les marches du château. Une fois arrivés près de la Grande Salle, la porte s'ouvrit justement devant eux. Sirius et Amélia durent faire un immense effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, car James venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et il portait Lily dans ses bras.

- Décidemment tu ne perds pas ton temps toi ! Sacré Jamesie ! Taquina Sirius.

James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout comme Lily, et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Sir. Tenta d'expliquer James. Lily s'est foulée la cheville et je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie.

- Ben, voyons ! pouffa Sirius. Et ma grand-mère c'est la reine d'Angleterre !

James lui lança un regard noir après quoi ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie. James déposa délicatement Lily sur l'un des lits, tandis que Mme. Pomfresh commençait déjà à remuer son armoire à la recherche de la bonne potion. Elle revint, et tendit à Lily un sirop orange.

- Tenez. Dit-elle sèchement. Buvez !

A en croire la grimace que faisait Lily ce ne devait pas être très bon ! Tout à coup Remus entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Clara.

- Waw ! Lily, Ca c'était vraiment GENIAL ! C'était GRANDIOSE !

- Pas besoin d'en rajouter, Remus ! marmonna Lily en se renfrognant.

Amélia et Sirius, quant à eux, affichaient un regard d'incompréhension !

- Qu'est-ce qui était grandiose, Lils ? interrogea Amélia. Et comment tu t'es foulée la cheville ?

- Ca, c'est toute une histoire !

- Raconte nous. S'impatienta Amélia.

- D'accord. Je dansais avec James. Commença la rouquine. Et...

- Pas étonnant que te sois foulée la cheville, alors ! Plaisanta Sirius.

James lui donna un discret coup de coude. (Aïeuh !)

- Bon, je continue. Fit Lily. Après avoir dansé avec James, j'avais l'intention de retourner auprès d'Amos, mais je ne le voyais nulle part. Lorsque j'ai finit par le retrouver, il était dans un coin, en train d'embrasser une autre fille (Cherry Brown). Quand il m'a vu, il s'est mit à rire et il m'a dit qu'il préférait largement sortir avec des vraies femmes plutôt qu'avec des gamines dans mon genre, et qu'en plus j'étais une sang de bourbe. Puis il m'a raconté que m'inviter au bal n'était rien d'autre qu'un pari. Lily marqua une pause. J'étais tellement furieuse après lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'étais vraiment hors de moi. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. !

- Qu'as-tu fait de si grave ? Demandèrent Amélia et Sirius en même temps.

Lily mit ses mains devant sa figure. Tentant ainsi de se cacher.

- Elle s'est approché de Diggory et lui a distribué un coup de poing PHENOMENAL ! expliqua Remus joyeusement. Vous auriez du voir comme il s'est étalé ! C'était du jamais vu !

Amélia en resta bouche bée, tandis que Sirius se tenait les côtes tant il riait.

- Lils, t'as vraiment fait ça ? demanda Amélia avidement.

Lily acquiesça timidement.

- Si seulement je n'avais fait que ça ! Ajouta la belle rousse. Après avoir administré un coup de poing à Amos, je...j'ai voulu lui donné un coup de pied, mais apparemment je m'y suis mal prise parce que je me suis foulée la cheville.

- Waw. S'exclama Amélia. Je suis fière de toi, Lily ! Ce crétin l'avait bien mérité. Je suis tellement fière que ma meilleure amie ait tenue tête à Diggory !

- Mici, 'Mélia !

- De rien !

- Malheureusement, tout le monde n'est pas du même avis. Ajouta Remus. Mc Gonagall était en rogne ! « Miss Evans ! » dit Remus en imitant à la perfection la voix du professeur de métamorphose. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de vous battre comme un chiffonnière lors d'un bal ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous êtes préfète et vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ! Vous me décevez, Miss».

Tout le monde était mort de rire ! Remus imitait drôlement bien les voix !

- Après, j'ai cru que James allait également se jeter sur Diggory. Continua Remus. Mais quand il a vu que Lily ne tenait plus debout, il a préféré l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Voilà toute l'histoire !

Sirius serra vigoureusement la main de Lily.

- Lily la tigresse, je te félicite pour ta première retenue! dit-il.

Ils rirent tous de plus belle.

- Allez, allez. Tout le monde dehors. Ordonna Mme. Pomfresh. Miss Evans a besoin de repos !

Avant de partir, James s'était amusé à border Lily, comme un petit enfant. « Bonne nuit, Lily. » lui avait-il doucement murmuré.

- Quand je pense que ce crétin de Diggory n'a même pas eu des points en moins ! s'écria James en sortant. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celui-là !

- Ca tombe bien, Jamesie. Clama Sirius en rigolant. J'ai justement une excellente idée pour se venger de Diggory !

- Laquelle ?

Sirius lui murmura son plan diabolique dans le creux de l'oreille, tandis que James affichait un large sourire machiavélique.

- Tu as raison, Sir ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Il ne va pas s'en remettre !

Amélia regarda James, puis Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien encore être en train de mijoter ces deux là ? Et où était Remus ? Probablement partit se « balader » avec Clara.

- Au fait. Dit James en voyant Sirius prendre la belle aux yeux turquoise dans ses bras. Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Ouais ! Comme tu peux le voir !

Sirius la raccompagna jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

- J'ai passé une agréable soirée. Murmura-t-elle. Un peu mouvementée mais géniale !

- Moi aussi. Répondit Sirius avant d'embrasser tendrement Amélia.

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, ma puce !

C'est avec un sourire béa, qu'Amélia monta se coucher ce soir là. Il était... Sirius était... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire ! Elle était FOLLE de lui ! Elle l'aimait ! Elle aimait SIRIUS BLACK ! Le gars le plus MERVEILLEUX (et accessoirement aussi le plus sexy) de TOUTE la planète ! Non, de TOUTE la galaxie ! Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fit de beaux rêves cette nuit là. Pour une fois, elle ne pensa pas une seule fois au pacte. Une chose était pourtant certaine, elle ne voulait absolument PAS épouser Malfoy ! Peut-être que Sirius avait raison. Peut-être devraient-ils s'enfuir tous les deux, très, très loin. Ca pourrait être amusant ! non ?

--Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle—

Amélia entra dans la Grande Salle. Lily, elle, était encore à l'infirmerie. Elle rejoindra les autres lorsque les cours débuteront. Quelle maniaque, cette Mme. Pomfresh ! Vouloir garder une élève aussi longtemps, juste pour une petite foulure ! Bref !

Les Maraudeurs étaient installés, tous les quatre, en bout de table. Ils étaient d'humeur joyeuse et éclatait de rire à tout bout de champs. Sans compter qu'ils affichaient un air spécial. Celui qu'ils affichaient à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait un mauvais coup ! Amélia se précipita vers Sirius qui l'accueillit avec un baiser langoureux sous le regard jaloux des autres filles.

- Salut Princesse. Dit-il.

- Salut !

Amélia s'assit à côté de son amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ? demanda-t-elle, certaine qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.

- Mais rien du tout ! fit Remus sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

En voyant les Maraudeurs ce matin, la plupart des Serpentards avaient immédiatement devinés qu'ils avaient encore joué une de leurs mauvaises farces. Les Serpentards furent aussitôt prit de panique. Nombreux d'entre eux sortirent un petit miroir de poche pour voir si leur nez était toujours au même endroit, ou pour voir si leur peau avait toujours la même couleur. Ils furent surpris de voir que tout était normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Tout était beaucoup TROP calme.

C'est alors qu'un Amos Diggory, FURAX, entra dans la Grande Salle. Son arrivé déclencha une avalanche de fous rires dans la Salle. Non seulement il avait encore un œil au beurre noir (du au coup de poing de Lily) mais en plus, son visage était recouvert de pustules, et ses cheveux avaient une jolie couleur verte. Chacun de ses cheveux (si on pouvait encore appeler cela des cheveux) étaient munis de deux yeux et d'une bouche et ils chantaient à tue tête des cantiques. Le beau et séduisant Amos Diggory n'avait décidemment vraiment plus rien de beau !

Les Serpentards étaient soulagés, les autres élèves étaient morts de rires. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent Diggory se diriger vers les Maraudeurs, tandis que sa chevelure chantait : « Au clair de la lune ! »

- BLACK ! hurlait-il. POTTER ! ENLEVEZ MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien les cheveux verts. Affirma Remus.

- TOI, je t'ai PAS sonné, LUPIN !

- Hé. Tu parles pas comme ça à mon pote ! répliqua Sirius sur un ton menaçant.

Diggory lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers James.

- Enlève moi ça, Potter !

James parut réfléchir.

- Peut-être que je t'enlèverais ce sort. Finit il par dire.

Diggory poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- A condition que tu t'excuse au près de Lily.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Que je m'excuse au près de cette sang de bourbe.

C'en fut de trop pour James qui attrapa violemment Diggory par le col et le souleva presque de terre. Il était hors de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de traiter Lily ainsi ! PERSONNE !

- Je te jure que si tu traites encore UNE SEULE fois Lily comme ça ; je m'occuperais PERSONNELLEMENT de ton cas !Rugit-il. Et je peux t'assurer que si tu ne t'excuses PAS, tu garderas tes cheveux chanteurs TOUTE ta vie !

Diggory paraissait horrifié, non, mieux : il était terrorisé !

- Oui, je...je m'excuserait. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Ce soir au dîner. Ajouta James un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tu monteras sur ta table et tu t'excuseras publiquement !

Amos se détacha de l'emprise de James et s'éclipsa, rageur.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ce type fait à Serdaigle ? demanda Sirius. Il devrait être à Serpentard !

- Pour une fois, je dois avouer que tu as raison, Sir. Répondit Remus.

--Au cours de métamorphose—

- Lily !

- Amélia !

- Alors, ça va ? Pomfresh a bien voulu te laisser sortir ?

- Oui. ENFIN ! Mais j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne finirait JAMAIS par me lâcher !

Les deux amies s'installèrent à une table, en face des Maraudeurs.

- Rholala ! Se lamenta Lily. Quand je pense que j'ai droit à une retenue avec Mac Gonagall ce soir ! Et tout ça à cause de ce CRETIN de Diggory ! Je te jure que si je croise encore une fois ce type, je l'EMBROCHE !

- Les Maraudeurs se sont déjà occupés de son cas. annonça Amélia gaiement en repensant aux cheveux chanteurs de Diggory.

- Ah, bon ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? demanda Lily avidement.

- Je te laisse la surprise ! Tu verras, ce soir au dîner !

- Lily ? appela une voix familière derrière elle.

La rouquine se retourna.

- Oui, James ?

- Alors ? C'est ce soir que tu fais ta première retenue ?

Lily acquiesça.

- Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie pendant ta retenue, Lily jolie ? proposa le Maraudeurs d'un air charmeur.

- C'est gentil de l'avoir proposé, James. Répondit la belle rousse en lui souriant. Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi pendant ma retenue !

- Bien sûr que si ! Affirma James. Rien de plus facile !

Lorsque Mac Gonagall entra dans la classe, James pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura une formule. Aussitôt, la robe du professeur de métamorphose devint rose bonbon se qui déclencha un énorme fou rire parmi les élèves. Elle se retourna, apparemment beaucoup moins amusée par la situation. Elle était même carrément furieuse !

- POTTER ! Hurla-elle. 30 points en MOINS pour Gryffondor ! Ainsi qu'une RETENUE ! Et ne vous avisez PLUS de perturber MON COURS !

- Et, voilà ! murmura James à une Lily, plus que stupéfaite. Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien sorcier !

Aujourd'hui, ils apprirent à métamorphoser des souris en chandelier. Grâce à la formule « Candelaro ! ». Lily parvint à obtenir un chandelier tout gris. Amélia, à son grand damne, n'arriva qu'à produire un chandelier en forme de souris. James et Sirius, par contre, réussirent à former un parfait chandelier en or, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Amélia. Elle savait que ces deux là étaient particulièrement doués en métamorphose, mais de là à toujours TOUT réussir... Comment s'y prenaient-ils ?

---Au dîner---

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lily, ce soir, au dîner lorsqu'elle vit arriver Amos Diggory, recouverts de pustules, entrer dans la Grande Salle tandis que ses cheveux verts chantaient : « C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare... ». Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux (ni ses oreilles !). Les Maraudeurs avaient, effectivement, encore frappé ! Décidemment, mieux valait ne pas être leur ennemi !

- Les gars, pour une fois je dois avouer que je suis plutôt ravie que vous ayez fait ce coup ! déclara Lily.

- Je crois réellement qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur notre préfète. Ajouta Rémus.

Lily sourit.

- Et tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises. Lui dit James en montrant la table des Serdaigle du doigt.

Amos Diggory, à bout de nerfs, était justement en train d'escalader sa table. Une fois dessus, le son de sa voix s'augmenta magiquement.

- Lily, je...bredouilla-t-il.

Il avait l'intention de redescendre, ne tenant pas à se rendre encore plus ridicule que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Mais en croisant le regard noir de James, il préféra continuer.

- Je m'excuse. Ajouta le Serdaigle d'un ton morne. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je regrette...

Lily ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraudes, tant elle était surprise. James, quant à lui, tint parole et enleva le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Diggory (à contre cœur bien entendu !). Son visage retrouva son aspect normal ; ses cheveux, quant à eux, arrêtèrent de chanter et reprirent, petit à petit, leur couleur dorée.

- Merci. Murmura Lily à ses amis.

James se leva.

- On devrait peut-être penser à y aller, Lily ! Dit-il.

- Allez où ? demanda Lily.

- Tu as oublié que nous avons rendez-vous ce soir ! ajouta James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La rouquine d'abord étonnée, porta ensuite sa à son front ! Bien sûr ! Comment avait elle pu oublier qu'ils avaient une retenue avec Mac Gonagall ! Elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que James avait fait exprès d'avoir une retenue, juste pour être avec elle !

- Votre première retenue en tête à tête ! susurra Sirius.

- Comme c'est romantique ! acheva Amélia.

Lily les foudroya du regard.

- Décidemment, vous faites vraiment la paire vous deux !

- On sait ! dirent-ils en éclatant de rire.

Et tandis que Lily et James se rendirent à leur fameuse retenue, Sirius embrassa tendrement sa bien aimée aux magnifiques yeux turquoise et aux longs cheveux noirs. Amélia, elle, était plus heureuse que jamais ! Elle était follement AMOUREUSE de Sirius BLACK ! Elle l'AIMAIT !

Le jeune couple était alors loin de se douter que, quelques tables plus loin, une personne les épiait. Une personne qui n'appréciait guère leur relation !

* * *

Voilà. ! 

Encore une fois : Je m'EXCUSE pour le retard. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit : l'école a recommencé et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! Voilà !

J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez aimé ! Dites moi ce que VOUS en PENSEZ !

Laissez moi une 'tite REVIEW PLEASE ! MICI beaucoup d'avance !

Personnellement, j'aime moins ce chapitre-ci. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'idées. En revanche, j'en ai à revendre pour le chapitre suivant ! Donc je vous promets mieux pour le prochain chapitre !

A bientôt !


	7. Pré au Lard

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K. Rowling ! SAUF Amélia, bien sûr !

**Note de l'auteur** Voici, ENFIN, le tant attendu, septième chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE à TOUS !

**Résumé**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:**

**Dispa :** Encore et toujours MERCI pour ta review ! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ! Bonne Lecture !

**Alpo :** Coucou you ! How are you my sister ? Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise toujours ! hihi ! Mici pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce septième chapitre ! Voici la suite ! Bonne Lecture ! -xxx-

**Maraudeurenchef : **Waw ! Un autre revieuweur ! saute au plafond tente désespérément de reprendre son sérieux Bon…heum… Mici beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait très, très plaisir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce septième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! En tous cas, je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**PhoenixBleu :** Merci aussi à toi pour ta review ! C'est vraiment très, très gentil ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite ! Voici donc le septième chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

**Stineju :** Recoucou ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu continues à reviewer ma fic ! C'est vraiment très sympa ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Pour te rassurer, je te dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas tourné ce chapitre-ci au drame ! lol ! Enfin, tu verras par toi-même ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras ce septième chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

**Lila Flow : **Waw ! Quelle belle et longue review tu m'as envoyé ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, Amélia est enfin avec le beau Sirius ! hihi ! Pour la personne qui les espionnait…Peut-être que c'est Lulu… Qui sait ? lol ! Je te laisse un peu de suspense ! Normalement tu auras la réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre ! Et, oui ! Lily et James vont faire cette fameuse retenue ! Ici, aussi, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce qu'il va se passer ! En tout cas , je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours ! Encore une fois : MERCI beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, je suis super contente ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce septième chapitre te plaira autant que les autres! Bonne Lecture !

**Lolie :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne Lecture !

**Kakosun :** Toi aussi, MERCI beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vraiment très, très gentil ! J'adore les reviews ! hihi ! Cela me mets toujours de bonne humeur ! En tout cas je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ! Bonne Lecture !

**Sinwen :** Merci pour la review ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Voici ENFIN la suite ! (J'espère que Fougère ne me poursuivra plus ! lol) J'espère également que tu aimera : Bonne Lecture ! (PS : J'adore trop ta fic !)

**Cla.Remus02 :** Coucou toi ! C'est trop gentil de me laisser un 'tite review ! MICI ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant ! En tout cas, on entendra sûrement encore parler de Clara dans l'histoire ! hihi ! Que va-t-il se passer pendant la retenue ? Je laisse un peu de suspense ! lol ! Quand à Malfoy, on verra aussi dans ce chapitre-ci ! Voici donc la suite ! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras aussi ! Je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture !

**Adrianna Rogue :** Kikou ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! C'est super gentil ! Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Vraiment ! Voici la suie ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne Lecture !

**Zeha Mira :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir laissé des 'tites reviews ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne Lecture !

**Kaym : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère de tout cœur que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Amélia Rogue**

Pré Au Lard

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Amélia d'une voix somnolente.

- Il est onze heures (du soir). Répondit Sirius.

Sirius et Amélia étaient les seuls élèves encore présents dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sirius était confortablement allongé dans l'un des fauteuils, près du feu. Amélia tenait dans ses bras ; pelotonnée contre son torse, tel un chat. Ses longs cheveux noirs, épars, sur le fauteuil ; elle avait plongé son regard turquoise dans les yeux bleus de Sirius. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu rester allongée ainsi toute sa vie. Amélia se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?

Amélia faisait allusion à Lily et James qui purgeaient leur retenue avec Mac Gonagall, ce soir. Pour la rouquine, c'était la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Pour James : la plus belle. Il appelait cela : « mon premier rendez-vous avec Lily. » Evidemment, comme premier rendez-vous, il y avait plus romantique, mais bon…

- Toujours pas ! fit Sirius. Mac Gongall doit certainement être en train de les obliger à récurer les sols avec des brosses à dents où alors ils se sont perdus en chemin !

Amélia acquiesça vaguement.

- En parlant de retenue. Ajouta le maraudeur en souriant. James a bien changé dix fois de tenue ! Et, pendant une demi heure, il a tenté, en vain, de brosser ses cheveux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Tout à coup, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et laissa entrer, dans la salle commune, une Lily, rouge pivoine. Cette dernière fonça droit vers les dortoirs sans même prêter attention au jeune couple qui la dévisageait.

- Je vais monter voir ce qu'elle a. murmura Amélia à Sirius.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser et monta, à son tour, les marches de l'imposant escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

Lily avait l'air troublée. Elle faisait sans cesse des allés retour dans le dortoir. Elle allait de la fenêtre à la porte ; de la porte à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à la porte, de la porte à la … (Bon, je crois qu'on a compris, non ?). La dernière fois qu'Amélia avait vu son amie dans cet état, c'était la veille d'un examen de potion. Elle n'arrivait alors pas à différencier les potions « Somme sans bulle » et « Somnambule ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Lils ? s'enquit Amélia. La retenue ne sait pas bien passée ?

La rouquine continua à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

- C'est James ! répondit-elle. Il m'a EMBRASSE ! Tu te rends compte ?

- James t'a embrassé ? répéta Amélia en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui !

- Attends. Fit Amélia. Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir s'il te plaît parce que tu commences légèrement à me donnes le tournis.

Lily sourit, et finit par s'asseoir.

- Voilà ! C'est déjà beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Maintenant, vas-y. encouragea Amélia. Raconte moi tout !

Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

- D'accord…

---Flash Back---

James marchait d'un pas décidé à travers les couloirs. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose où Mac Gonagall les attendait, Lily et lui ! C'était sa 148ième retenue en six ans. Il était fier d'avoir atteint un aussi haut nombre de retenues. Personne ne l'égalait sur ce point, excepté Sirius bien sûr qui lui, en avait déjà obtenues 152 ! C'était à celui qui en aurait le plus !

La porte de la salle était entrouverte. James fouilla la pièce du regard. Il aperçu Mac Gonagall, installée à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Mais, pas de Lily ! Il faut dire qu'il était tout de même un peu en avance !

- Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna, légèrement surpris.

- Ah, tu es là, Lily ! dit-il en passant nerveusement sa main à travers ses cheveux.

- Biens sûr que je suis là ! répliqua la rouquine sévèrement. Je te signale que nous avons une retenue ce soir ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas que tu aies pu faire exprès d'avoir une retenue ! C'est parfaitement stupide !

- Je n'allais tout de même pas rater une occasion en or de passer une soirée toute entière avec toi ! ajouta James malicieusement. Et puis, une retenue de plus ou de moins…

- James Potter, tu es pathétique ! lui lança Lily.

- Miss Evans, Mr Potter ! Tonna Mac Gonagall qui avait entendu tout le bouquant derrière la porte. Veuillez entrer sans plus tarder je vous prie !

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle. Après quoi, le professeur de métamorphose leur expliqua de quoi était constitué la retenue. Ils allaient devoir récurer la salle de cours. Heureusement, pas avec une brosse à dents, comme l'avait prédit Sirius, mais avec un chiffon !

Lily s'en voulait ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas distribué ce coup de poing à Diggory, elle ne serait pas là, par terre, en train de laver les sols avec un bout de tissu en compagnie du garçon le plus mal coiffé de TOUT Poudlard ! **Note qu'il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux ébouriffés… **Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lily secoua sa tête. Il était HORS DE QUETION qu'elle commence à trouver James Potter mignon !

Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil au Maraudeur. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Apparemment, James n'avait guère l'habitude de nettoyer une pièce à la façon moldue. Il avait carrément oublié, de tremper le chiffon dans le sceau d'eau avant de commencer. Et il tentait, vainement, d'effacer une tache en tapent vigoureusement dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'insecte dangereux.

- Pssst ! Appela Lily le plus bas possible pour ne pas se faire entendre par Mac Gonagall. James !

Le jeune homme arrêta un instant de martyriser le sol et releva la tête.

- Oui, princesse ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ferais mieux de nettoyer comme moi. Conseilla-t-elle. Sinon, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on y passe TOUTE la nuit !

- Ah, et où est le problème ?

- James ! gronda la rouquine en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord… finit par dire James en souriant. Montre moi comment il faut faire.

- Bien… Tout d'abord, tu trempes ton chiffon dans le sceau d'eau. Comme cela… Expliqua calmement Lily tout en lui montrant comment faire. Et puis, tu frottes par terre.

James ouvrit grand ses yeux, d'étonnement.

- Quoi ? Il faut mouiller ce truc ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le torchon.

La rouquine porta sa main à son front. Décidemment, les sorciers étaient vraiment des handicapés du ménage !

Il était près d'onze heures du soir lorsqu'ils purent, enfin, quitter la salle de métamorphose, qui s'avérait extrêmement propre à présent. Elle brillait comme un sous neuf. Lily, elle, ne sentait plus ses bras, ni ses jambes tant elle était fatiguée. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : DORMIR.

Le château était entièrement désertique et silencieux à cette heure. Ils traversèrent à pas de loups les longs corridors sombres. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux, suivit d'un miaulement suraigu, qui déchirait la nuit.

A peine Lily avait-elle eut le temps de réaliser de qui il s'agissait que James lui avait déjà agrippé le bras pour l'entraîner dans une course folle à travers les couloirs.

- Cours, Lily ! lui cria-t-il. C'est RUSARD et Miss Teigne ! S'ils nous trouvent ici, on est mort !

Et, sans même se poser d'avantage de questions, la préfète suivit le Maraudeur, qui prenait toutes sortes de raccourcis afin d'atteindre la tour de Gryffondor le plus rapidement possible sans se faire prendre par le redoutable concierge.

Lily courait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. PERSONNE n'aimait se retrouver face à Rusard en pleine nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, ils ralentirent le pas. Rusard avait cessé de les poursuivre.

- Merci, James ! Murmura Lily, à bout de souffle. Sans toi, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais tirée !

- Mais de rien, Lily.

Il n'était peut-être pas si prétentieux que cela finalement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il est vrai que James avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Qui s'était vengé de Diggory ? James. Qui avait fait exprès d'avoir une retenue pour ne pas qu'elle soit toute seule ? James. Qui venait de la sortir des griffes de Rusard ? James. Qui était vraiment très, très mignon ? Encore et toujours James… Lily se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser. La fatigue lui jouait des tours ! Oui ce devait probablement être ça…

Pille en face du portrait de la grosse dame, Lily trébucha et roula par terre. James, qui marchait derrière elle à présent, n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et tomba à son tour. Il se retrouva, étalé de tout son long sur la rouquine.

- James, je…commença la belle aux yeux émeraudes.

Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'en dire plus, James s'était penché vers elle. Ils n'étaient, à présent, plus que séparés par quelques malheureux centimètres. James se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa. Lily tressaillit légèrement, mais se surpris à répondre tendrement au baiser.

OH MON DIEU ! s'écria la petite voix dans sa tête. T'es tombée bien BAS, ma PAUVRE fille ! Tu es en train d'embrasser JAMES POTTER, je te SIGNALE ! De plus, vous êtes tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, JUSTE DEVANT la tour de Gryffondor ! NIMPORTE QUI pourrait arriver et vous VOIR ! Mais, ça, évidement, vous vous en moquer, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! Les jeunes de nos jours…

Brusquement, James se releva, rouge de confusion. Il tendit un bras à Lily pour l'aider à se relever.

- Lily, je…bafouilla-t-il. Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Mais Lily, plus rouge que jamais, s'était déjà précipité à l'intérieur de la tour.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il une fois que le portrait s'était refermé sur lui.

---Fin du Flash Back---

- Non, mais comment a-t-il osé me faire une chose pareille ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Amélia.

- Alors, comme ça, vous vous êtes ENFIN décidés ? taquina Amélia. Petits cachottiers… Dis-moi, il embrasse bien au moins ?

Lily vira à nouveau au rouge.

- AMELIA !

- Rhoo, Lily ! Avoues tout de même que tu n'étais pas TOTALEMENT contre ?

- Je…non, je…Là n'est pas la question ! S'énerva la rouquine en recommençant à tourner en rond dans la pièce, tel un lion en cage ! La question c'est : POURQUOI m'a-t-il embrassé ?

Amélia, désespérée, leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais c'est PAS POSSIBLE ! Mais, comment faisait Lily pour être à ce point AVEUGLE ?

- Pourtant, ça saute aux yeux ! expliqua Amélia patiemment en fixant son amie d'un air grave. Je dirais même plus, c'est EVIDENT ! James est AMOUREUX de toi !

Lily resta figée pendant un moment, comme pétrifiée ; la bouche grande ouverte de plus ! Amélia n'aurait jamais cru que ces quelques mots ; ces 5 mots pour être plus précise ; auraient pu avoir autant de répercussion sur Lily.

- Youhou ! appela Amélia en faisant passer sa main devant les yeux de son amie. Réveilles toi, Lily !

- Euhm, oui. Répondit vivement, Lily, comme si elle venait d'être tirée d'un mauvais rêve. Tu … tu crois vraiment qu'il est amoureux de moi ?

Amélia leva une seconde fois les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr ! J'en suis même certaine ! D'ailleurs tout le monde l'avait déjà remarqué depuis bien longtemps!

- Tout le monde, sauf moi ! C'est cela ? interrogea la rouquine d'un ton morne.

- Hé, fais pas une tête pareille, Lily ! tenta de consoler Amélia. Je te rappelle que c'est tout de même le grand JAMES POTTER qui est amoureux de TOI ! Tu sais combien de filles rêvent de ça ?

Lily ne répondit pas.

Amélia observa consciencieusement son amie. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu les yeux émeraude de Lily s'illuminer l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle lui avait confié que James était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être que, finalement, Lily ressentait également quelque chose pour le Maraudeur. Qui sait ? Amélia esquissa un sourire. La belle préfète rousse et le Maraudeur aux cheveux ébouriffés ? Pourquoi pas ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il est vrai que ces deux énergumènes formeraient un très beau couple. N'étant pas suicidaire de nature, Amélia préféra garder cette pensée pour elle-même. Lily finira bien par se rendre compte un jour ou l'autre qu'elle a des sentiments pour James.

Pour l'instant, Amélia préféra détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Si je venais de t'annoncer que c'est mon frère qui avait un œil sur toi, là, à la limite, je pourrais encore comprendre que tu sois à ce point horrifiée… Mais, James,… je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Lily éclata de rire. Après, quoi les deux amies jugèrent bon d'aller se coucher. Il était déjà minuit passé et les deux jeunes filles tombaient littéralement de sommeil. Amélia fit une fois de plus de beaux rêves. Elle rêvait d'un certain garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux beaux yeux bleus, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Sirius…

xxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passèrent, et devinrent de plus en plus froid. La neige tombait abondamment. Les vacances avaient débutées depuis peu. Les couloirs et les salles commençaient à respirer l'air de Noël. Hagrid avait installé un gigantesque sapin dans la Grande Salle, que le professeur Flitwick s'était empressé de décorer, avec beaucoup de soin, se faisant aider de quelques elfes de maison.

Le professeur Dumbledore, quant à lui, avait fait placer deux gargouilles, coiffées d'un petit bonnet rouge à pompon blanc, dans les couloirs. Ces dernières se mettaient à chanter à tue tête des chants de Noël à chaque fois qu'on avait le malheur de passer devant.

Certains élèves (dont Peter) avaient préférés rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes, d'autres étaient restés. Ne voulant, pour rien au monde, manquer le bal de Noël.

Juste après « Le Baiser » de Lily et James, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un magnifique bouquet de lys pour se faire pardonner. Lily, qui ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, était arrivée en courant dans la Grande Salle. Elle lui avait littéralement sauté autour du cou pour pouvoir lui donner un petit baiser sur la joue (sous le regard étonné de tous).

- Merci pour les fleurs, James. Avait-elle murmuré au Maraudeur, dont les joues avaient, subitement, prit une belle teinte cramoisie.

Dès lors, Lily et James étaient devenus d'excellents amis, mais ne sortaient toujours pas ensembles, au grand damne de leurs amis. Quoi que d'après Amélia ce n'était plus que « une question de temps ».

Lily et Amélia se reposaient dans leur dortoir. Elles venaient de terminer tous leurs devoirs et se demandaient ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire à présent. Tout à coup, elles sursautèrent en entendent quelque chose se fracasser contre la fenêtre. Amélia s'approcha furtivement de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

La vue était absolument magnifique ! Un épais manteau blanc avait recouvert l'entièreté de Poudlard. Amélia aimait beaucoup l'hiver, la neige et les fêtes de Noël. Pour elle, il s'agissait de la plus belle période de l'année.

Au pied de la tour, trois amis s'amusaient. Ils envoyaient des boules de neiges contre la fenêtre du dortoir. En apercevant Amélia, ils lui firent de grands signes auxquels elle répondit.

- Venez ! criaient-ils !

- On arrive ! répondit la jeune fille.

Amélia quitta la fenêtre et s'empressa de fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'une écharpe et d'une paire de gants.

- Ce sont Sirius, James et Remus. Annonça-t-elle joyeusement à Lily. Ils nous attendent dans le parc !

Lily referma le livre qu'elle lisait et ne tarda pas à imiter son amie. Une fois qu'elles furent chaudement vêtues, les deux amies dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse et se précipitèrent dehors.

Sirius fit un immense sourire en apercevant sa belle aux yeux turquoises. Cette dernière couru, comme une folle, à travers l'épaisse couche de neige. Elle se précipita sur le beau ténébreux, et le fit tomber à terre.

- Dites, donc, Mademoiselle. Commença Sirius sur le ton de l'ironie. Ca vous arrive souvent d'agresser les hommes qui se trouvent sur votre passage, comme ça ?

- Uniquement ceux que j'aime ! répliqua Amélia malicieusement avant de l'embrasser.

- Hum…hum… fit Remus, au bout d'une minute, en se raclant la gorge. Si on vous dérange, dites le nous surtout!

- … (pas de réponse).

- Ah, les jeunes… Je vous signale tout de même qu'il y a des âmes sensible, présentes. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Lily.

- Hé. ! riposta la rouquine en lui lançant une boule de neige en pleine figure. Parle pour toi, Remus !

Remus rassembla, à son tour, de la neige et lança une boule vers Lily, mais la neige atterrit sur James. Ce qui déclencha une bataille générale de boules de neige au sein du groupe. Seuls les deux tourtereaux ne semblaient pas vouloir participer.

Après une bataille acharnée au cours de laquelle : James s'était retrouvé étalé plus d'une fois à terre ; Lily avait accumulé une tonne de neige dans ses cheveux et Remus, quant à lui, avait fait la grimace pendant plus une demi heure. Pourquoi ? Et, bien, c'est simple ! Il venait de recevoir de la neige glacée dans sa bouche… Voilà, ce qui arrive quand on veut crier quelque chose, alors que les autres vous envoient des boules de neiges !

- Beurk ! s'exclama Remus en recrachant la neige et en grimaçant de plus belle.

- Alors, dis moi, Moony : c'est bon la neige ? taquina James en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

Remus émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement.

- Est-ce que c'est plutôt : sucré ou salé ? rajouta la belle rousse ; un sourire, fendu, jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. S'écria-il, exaspéré. C'est même carrément D-E-G-O-U-T-A-N-T si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, après quoi, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, qu'il s'avérait grand temps d'ennuyer un peu Sirius et Amélia.

Les trois compères s'approchèrent discrètement du jeune couple, et lorsque James donna le signal, il lancèrent chacun une boule de neige sur eux.

- AAAAH ! C'est FROID ! hurla Amélia en faisant des bons de trois mètres.

- Normal, chérie. C'est de la neige. Expliqua calmement Remus en prenant un air supérieur.

Amélia se retourna vers ce dernier, et lui lança un regard (Made in Rogue) à glacer le sang.

- Bon, et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige ? proposa Sirius en enroulant ses bras autour d'Amélia.

- Ah, la je te retrouve enfin, Sir ! s'écria James.

La joyeuse petite bande se mit aussitôt à rassembler de la neige. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur « chef-d'œuvre », cela ressemblait à tout sauf à un bonhomme de neige. La tête (si on pouvait appeler cela une tête) s'avérait, au moins, trois fois plus grande que le corps qui, lui, était complètement difforme.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a une drôle d'allure ? demanda Lily, perplexe.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu bizarre notre bonhomme. Répondit James. On t'avait demandé de faire une tête, Sir ! Pas un éléphant !

- Mais, j'avais fait une tête ! se défendit-il. C'est Moony qui a mis le corps dessus !

- Hé. ! répliqua Remus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Ben, voyons ! rétorqua Sirius.

Mais, Remus ne répondit pas. Trop absorbé par la jolie Serdaigle qui se dirigeait droit vers eux. Des mèches blondes s'échappaient de son bonnet.

- Clara !

- Remus!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'au bout d'une minute, ils se détachèrent de leur étreinte, Clara observa scrupuleusement le bonhomme de neige, qui l'intriguait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Hum…de l'art contemporain… répondit vaguement Remus en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- 'MELIA ! Dépêches toi ! hurla une Lily impatiente à travers le dortoir. On va être en retard !

- J'ARRIVE !

Après une lutte acharnée avec ses bottes, Amélia parvint, finalement, et à son plus grand soulagement, à les enfiler (Yesss j'ai réussi !). Elle sortit du dortoir en sautillant de joie.

- Ah, enfin ! soupira la rouquine. J'ai bien cru que tu avais perdu ton chemin en route ou que tu étais restée scotchée quelque part…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Lils ! s'excusa la belle aux yeux turquoises. Mais mes bottes n'étaient pas d'une humeur très coopérative aujourd'hui !

- De quoi ?

- Oh, rien…répondit-elle en souriant. C'est une longue histoire !

Une sortie à Pré au Lard avait été organisée, peu de temps avant Noël, pour permettre aux élèves d'acheter leurs cadeaux ainsi que leur robe de bal. Lily et Amélia avait rendez-vous avec les Maraudeurs au Trois Balais, mais d'abord, elles comptaient bien acheter leur robe.

Un joyeux son de clochette se fit entendre lorsque les deux jeunes filles franchirent le seuil de la porte de « Chez Rosa ». Une ravissante petite boutique de robes pour toutes occasions. Madame Rosa, en personne, s'approcha d'elles en souriant.

- Buongiorno ! S'exclama l'italienne en les accueillant. Allora, les jolies ! Je suppose que vous venez pour le bal de Noël qui a lieu à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit Lily.

Rosa observa les deux amies de la tête aux pieds.

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Leur assura la vendeuse, au bout d'un moment, en disparaissant aussitôt dans une petite pièce adjacente où étaient rangées les robes.

Peu de temps après, elle en ressorti avec deux robes qu'elle tendit respectivement, à Lily et à Amélia. Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers les cabines pour les essayer.

Amélia se hâta d'enfiler sa robe et ressortit de sa cabine pour pouvoir s'admirer dans le gigantesque miroir. Sa longue robe était d'un bleu extrêmement foncé, ce qui lui allait comme un gant. Le buste, retenu par de fines bretelles, était moulant. Contrairement à la jupe qui s'avérait ample, soyeuse et fendue à mi-cuisse du côté droit.

Lily sortit également de sa cabine. Elle portait une longue robe vaporeuse d'un blanc orangé, ce qui s'accordait à merveille avec sa chevelure. Le buste était en dentelle et la jupe avait été recouverte d'un léger voile transparent.

- Lily ! Tu es à couper le souffle ! complimenta Amélia.

- Tu es superbe, toi aussi !

- Bellissime ! renchérit Rosa. Vous êtes RAVISSANTES mes chéries.

Lily et Amélia payèrent leur robe et sortirent, toutes deux, satisfaites de la boutique. Elles achetèrent leurs derniers cadeaux et se dirigèrent, ensuite, vers les Trois Balais où les Maraudeurs les attendaient, fidèles au rendez-vous.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent en face d'eux. Sirius embrassa amoureusement Amélia avant de lui tendre un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, qu'il tenait, jusqu'ici, caché derrière son dos.

- Oh ! Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée, tandis que ses yeux turquoises admiraient les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques ! Merci !

- Mais de rien, ma belle ! Susurra Sirius. On m'a toujours dit que les belles femmes, aimaient les belles fleures…

Amélia sourit. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance ! Sirius était de loin le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle connaisse.

- Dites, les gars. Fit Lily, tout à coup, en coupant les deux amoureux. Où est Remus ?

- Il est avec Clara. Répondit James qui dévorait, littéralement, la rouquine des yeux.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux une bière au beurre, Lils ? proposa James.

- Je veux bien ! répondit-elle joyeusement en repoussant une mèche de sa chevelure rousse derrière son oreille.

Le maraudeur aux cheveux ébouriffés commanda des bières au beurre à la serveuse. Une fois que les quatre amis eurent fini de boire, ils se séparèrent. Lily et James allèrent se balader d'un côté de Pré au Lard tandis que Sirius et Amélia se dirigèrent, main dans la main, de l'autre côté.

- On entre ici ? supplia Amélia en montrant la ménagerie. J'adore les animaux !

- Bien sûr! Tout ce que tu voudras.

En entrant, ils passèrent à côté des hiboux, des rats et des grenouilles. Amélia fini par s'arrêter devant un panier, au bout du magasin, où dormait une chatte noire, entourée de ses petits. Les chatons étaient tous de couleur noir ou noir avec de petites taches blanches. Amélia s'émerveilla devant le tableau. Néanmoins, elle aperçut un chaton, roux avec de grands yeux émeraudes, rejeté par ses frères et sœurs à cause de sa différence de couleur. La pauvre bête s'était mise en boule dans un coin du panier.

- Regarde celui-la ! murmura la jeune fille à son amoureux. Il est tout seul dans son coin, le pauvre !

Amélia s'approcha du panier et prit le chaton aux yeux verts dans ses bras.

- Il ressemble à Lily ! ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

- Tu as raison. Renchérit Sirius. C'est son portrait craché !

Il caressa la tête du chat qui se mit, aussitôt, à ronronner comme un moteur.

- C'est CENT galions pour le chat ! Rugit une voix sévère et antipathique derrière eux.

La vieille vendeuse venait de les rejoindre.

Amélia sursauta ! Cent galions pour un chaton ? Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

- CENT GALIONS ! s'écria la jeune fille scandalisée. Vous m'offrez quoi pour ce prix la ? La cage en or qui va avec et de quoi le nourrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?

- Non, juste le chat ! rétorqua la vieille dame méchamment. Figurez-vous, que ce chat est d'une race extrêmement rare, mademoiselle !

Amélia poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Elle redéposa le chaton dans son panier. Décidément, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle adopterait ce petit animal ! Même en rassemblant tout l'argent qu'elle possédait, elle n'aurait jamais assez ! Qu'elle idée de vendre un chaton aussi cher ! Cette vendeuse était sûrement complètement folle ! Amélia se jura de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans cette ménagerie. Sirius passa un bras réconfortant dans son dos.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers une boutique de Quiditch. Sirius s'extasia devant le nouveau ballai qui venait de sortir. Une comète éclair.

- Ca te dirait de faire des ballades sur un ballai pareil ?

- Tu sais bien que j'ai le vertige ! chuchota Amélia dans l'oreille du Maraudeur.

- Je te serrais fort contre moi et je ne te lâcherais pas ! Promis ! assura-t-il. Comme la dernière fois !

- D'accord. On verra…

Amélia ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait de remarquer, avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait plus son sac. Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, Rien ! Oh, non ! Elle l'avait perdu ! Il ne manquait plus que CA ! Où, peut-être, l'avait-elle égaré dans la ménagerie ?

- J'ai perdu mon sac ! déclara-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Je vais aller voir si je ne l'ai pas laissé dans la ménagerie.

- Je t'accompagne. Proposa Sirius.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ajouta Amélia en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres du beau ténébreux. J'en ai juste pour une minute.

- Je t'attends ici !

La jeune fille sortit de la boutique et se précipita vers la ménagerie. Elle longea à nouveau, les cages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva au panier aux chatons. Amélia poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant son sac, qui gisait sur le sol. Elle le récupéra et ressortit de la ménagerie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au petit chaton roux.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, quelqu'un l'agrippa brutalement par le bras et l'attira dans une ruelle sombre. Avant que la peur n'ait pu s'emparer d'elle, Amélia réussit à reconnaître le visage de l'inconnu. Ses cheveux blonds, son air hautain,...

- Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle furieuse. Encore toi ! Que me veux tu cette fois ?

Le jeune homme se retourna un moment pour vérifier que personne ne l'espionnait avant de parler.

- J'ai compris ton petit manège, Amélia. Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Amélia ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-il encore bien pouvoir lui dire ?

- Tu ne sors avec ce…ce Black que pour me rendre jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Malfoy. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard, hélas !

Dans une autre situation, Amélia aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Mais, là, elle préféra se contenir.

- Sache que tu as réussi. Ajouta Lucius, toujours sur la même lancée. Je suis vert de jalousie !

- Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule, Malfoy ! répliqua Amélia, ses yeux turquoises brillants de colère. J'aime Sirius !

Malfoy afficha un air de déception.

- Dommage…J'aurais beaucoup aimé que mes sentiments soient…partagés.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure noire d'Amélia, qui le repoussa aussitôt.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma belle. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton abrupt en la toisant du regard. Tu es toujours ma fiancée. Et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras rien changer à cela ! Tâches de t'en souvenir !

Avant de partir, Malfoy prit le visage d'Amélia dans sa main et admira ses yeux turquoises.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance. Admit-il. Tu es très belle.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Amélia tapa de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Ce qu'elle regretta par la suite. Elle bouillonnait de rage ! Les mots de Malfoy résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus ! « Rhaa, je le Hais ! ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui rappelle ce MAUDIT PACTE à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à percevoir une mince lueur d'espoir dans cette pénombre ? POURQUOI ? Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser et elle ferait tout ce qui serait possible pour ne pas le faire ! C'est Sirius qu'elle aimait ! Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Amélia prit une profonde inspiration, essuya la larme et retourna à la boutique de Quiditch ou Sirius l'attendait.

- Tu en as mit du temps, ma puce. S'exclama celui-ci. Tu as retrouvé ton sac ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Hé. ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Sirius qui remarqua la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Oh, rien. Tenta de rassurer Amélia en faisant de son mieux pour former un semblant de sourire. Juste un petit coup de cafard.

* * *

Et voilà ! 

C'est ainsi que se termine ce septième chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas merci de l'avoir lu !

Je m'excuse du temps que cela m'a prit pour l'écrire, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps !

Laissez moi une 'tite REVIEW svp !

Bizzzzzzzzzoussss tout le monde !


	8. Joyeux Noël!

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur** Le voici ! Le voilà ! Le huitième chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE à tous ! Bizzzzz !

**Résumé**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**:

PhoenixBleu :

Coucou ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle et de m'avoir encore laissé une 'tite review ! Ca m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**Dispa :**

Coucou ! Toi aussi ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras également ce chapitre-ci !

Bonne Lecture !

**Alpo :**

Coucou, ma soeur ! Miciiii tout plein pour la review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Comme d'ab ! ;-) (J'ai corrigé la 'tite faute !) Et je suis vraiment très contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Et oui ! Pour Lily et James, il va falloir patienter encore un peu ! Courage ! lol ! Je relève le défi de t'écrire une review plus longue à ton prochain chapitre ! Rira bien qui rira la dernière ! na ! Enfin, voilà ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce huitième chapitre autant que les autres ! Je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture ! (Ps : J'espère également que tu continueras ta fic. qui est vraiment superbe !) Bizzzous

**Stineju :**

Je suis très heureuse que tu lises toujours mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre le chapitre plus tôt, mais avec l'école, je n'ai jamais de temps ! Et, oui… Lily et James ne sortent toujours pas ensemble ! Mais je suis sûr que cela ne va plus tarder ! Voilà ! Je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture !

**Mariel :**

Coucou you ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies lu ma fic ! Je suis encore plus contente de savoir qu'elle te plaise ! Miciii bicoup pour la review ! hihi ! Je ne saurais pas te dire lequel des deux est le plus miam ! lol ! Ils le sont autant tout les deux je crois ! Enfin, voilà ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! En tout cas, je l'espère ! Bonne Lecture ! Bizzzzous

**Elvisa-jedusort :**

Coucou ! WAW ! Une autre revieweuse ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Et oui… Pauvre Amélia ! Je ne saurais pas encore te dire si cela va s'arranger ou pas ! lol ! Je laisse un peu de suspense dans l'histoire ! ;-) En tout cas je te souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Faby.fan :**

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une 'tite review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de voir qu'il y avait une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'aime également beaucoup la tienne « Frère et sœur » ! Elle est trop géniale et j'espère que tu rajouteras bientôt la suite ! Sur ce, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de ma fic et je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture !

**Aranyella :**

Coucou ! Toi aussi, Merci tout plein de m'avoir laissé une review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Moi aussi j'adore Sirius ! ;-) Rien à redire la dessus, il est vraiment trop beau ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu aimeras la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**Magicrux :**

Coucou you ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir que tu ais lu ma fic, vraiment ! Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise ! Miciiii tout plein de m'avoir laissé une 'tite review ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ! Bizzzz ! Bonne Lecture !

**Sinwen :**

Coucou Sinwen ! (et coucou Fougère) Comme tu dois sûrement t'en douter, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir une 'tite review de ta part ;-) Que va-t-il finalement se passer pour qu'à la fin Lucius se rabatte sur la blonde…. ? Et bien c'est une très bonne question ! Je connais déjà la réponse ! hihi ! Mais je ne dévoilerai rien ! Et oui, je tiens à laisser un peu de suspense ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu devras encore attendre de nombreux chapitres avant d'avoir la réponse ! Je suis sadique je sais ;-) Pour le reste, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère de tout cœur que celui-ci te plaira également ! Continue aussi ta fic : « L'Espoir fait vivre » car je l'ADORE ! Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! bizzzzzzz

**Kelly :**

Waw ! Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci, merci, merci pour la review ;-) Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**Deltaplane :**

Hellooo ! Je suis super contente que tu aies lu ma fic et qu'elle te plaise ! En tout cas merci pour la review ! Me font toujours plaisir ;-) Voici, la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

>

>

**Amélia Rogue**

**Joyeux Noël**

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Amélia se réveilla avant Lily. Elle venait de battre un record mondial dans le monde de la magie ! Hier, elle avait prit l'importante décision de ne pas faire la grâce matinée, un matin de Noël. Sage décision !

Lorsque la jeune fille se redressa dans son lit, la première chose qu'elle aperçut furent les immenses montagnes de cadeaux qui s'élevaient au pied de chaque lit. Aussitôt, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"DEBOUT ! DEBOUT, Lils ! s'écria Amélia tout en secouant sa meilleure amie comme un prunier. JOYEUX NOEL !

La rouquine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents avant d'envoyer un oreiller à la tête d'Amélia. Ensuite, elle se leva à son tour et s'étira paresseusement dans son lit.

"Joyeux Noël 'Mélia !

"Joyeux Noël, Lils !

Lily s'émerveilla à son tour à la vue des montagnes de cadeaux qui attendaient patiemment d'être ouverts.

"On les déballe ces cadeaux ? finit par proposer Amélia joyeusement.

"Bonne idée !

Le premier cadeau qui attira l'attention d'Amélia, fut un grand paquet, joliment décoré d'un ruban bleu ciel. Le paquet remuait et des miaulements s'en échappaient. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se précipita vers le présent et le déballa. Elle poussa un cri de joie en découvrant un adorable chaton roux aux yeux émeraudes qui ronronnait dans un panier. « C'est la chaton à cent gallions ! » s'extasia Amélia. Cela ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne…Sirius.

"Il est A D O R A B L E ce chaton! s'exclama Lily en s'émerveillant devant le jeune félin.

"Oui. C'est lui le plus beau !

En prenant le chaton dans ses bras, Amélia remarqua qu'il portait un médaillon en argent où avait été gravé son nom : « Radja ». Ce nom lui allait à ravir. Elle installa le panier de son nouveau petit compagnon à quatre pattes à côté de son lit.

De la part des autres Maraudeurs, Amélia reçu un admirable assortiment de tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver de bon chez « Zonko », ainsi qu'un livre _« Comment se venger de ses pires ennemis en dix leçons simples et faciles ». _

Comme chaque année, ses amis de l'orphelinat avaient également eu une pensée aimable pour elle et lui avaient envoyé de bon cœur, une carte de vœux signée par tous ses anciens camarades ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs légendaires biscuits au chocolat.

Amélia ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part de son frère. Cela faisait déjà de nombreuses années que tous deux avaient cessé de s'échanger des cadeaux.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily. Sa meilleure amie s'extasiait devant un ravissant bracelet d'émeraudes, que lui avait offert James.

"Il te plaît n'est-ce pas ? questionna Amélia, ses yeux turquoises pétillants de malice.

"Oui, il est vraiment magnifique. S'exclama la rouquine en ajustant le bracelet autour de son poignet.

"Je parlais de James. Taquina la jeune fille.

Lily sentit ses joues rosir.

"Oh. Je…Oui. Je crois qu'il me plaît aussi. Se rattrapa la belle rousse en mordillant le bout de ses lèvres.

Amélia sourit tandis qu'elle déballa avidement le cadeau de Lily. Un réveil magique ainsi qu'un adorable bracelet en argent.

"C'est un bracelet ensorcelé. Informa sa meilleure amie. Tant que tu le porteras, tu n'auras plus le vertige !

"Oh, merci, 'Lils ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

La jeune Rogue s'empressa d'enfiler le bracelet de Lily tandis que son attention fut attirée par un présent, plus petit et plus discret que les autres. Elle prit le paquet rectangulaire entre ses mains et entreprit d'en défaire, délicatement, l'emballage noir. Un mystérieux écrin en bois apparut. Amélia laissa ses doigts courir le long de la ravissante rose, parsemée de diamants, qui décorait la boîte.

Lentement, elle ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent, auquel se raccrochait des dizaines de larmes turquoises. Le bijou scintillait de mille feux. Il reflétait à la fois la beauté et la noblesse. Sans aucun doute, un objet d'une très grande valeur.

Amélia resta paralysée, tant elle était surprise. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer une telle chose ? Tout à coup, la jeune fille aperçut un mot. Elle s'en empara et referma vivement le coffret, qu'elle cacha, à la hâte, sous son oreiller.

_« Joyeux Noël_

_Lucius M. »_

Amélia faillit suffoquer en lisant ces quelques mots.

"Malfoy…murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle en était bouleversée. Alors, comme ça, Malfoy était le mystérieux expéditeur ? Que devait-elle faire ? Amélia ne pouvait, en aucun cas, accepter un tel présent. Beaucoup trop précieux pour elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : lui rendre le coffret. Mais COMMENT ?

Comment pouvait elle approcher un Serpentard sans attirer automatiquement l'attention sur elle ?

"Est-ce que ça va ?

Amélia releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard d'une Lily inquiète.

"Tu as l'air effarée. Rajouta-t-elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tenta de rassurer Amélia en se forçant à sourire. J'ai juste un peu faim.

"Et tu as entièrement raison. Renchérit la rouquine en tapotant son ventre. Je meurs de faim moi aussi !

Amélia s'empressa de gribouiller quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin tandis que sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"Je peux t'emprunter, Alcazar ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

"Bien sûr ! répondit la rouquine. Il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Elle ouvrit grandement la fenêtre du dortoir, siffla et, aussitôt, un majestueux hibou argenté vint se percher sur son bras. Amélia fixa le bout de parchemin destiné à Malfoy à la patte de l'animale qui s'envola à nouveau dans les airs, à grands tirs d'ailes. Pourvu qu'il accepte. Souhaita la jeune fille en croisant les doigts. Avant d'accompagner Lily à la salle commune, elle rangea, discrètement, l'écrin dans son petit sac à dos et l'emporta avec elle.

Une ambiance agitée régnait dans l'ensemble de la salle commune ce matin la.

La plupart des Gryffondors déballaient leurs derniers cadeaux, se remerciant les uns, les autres, tandis que certaines filles trépignaient déjà d'impatience à l'idée d'aller au bal ce soir. Elles n'avaient plus que ce mot la à la bouche : « bal ». « Quelle robe vais-je bien pouvoir porter pour aller au bal ? » ou « Personne ne m'a encore invitée pour aller au bal ! Je ne peux tout de même pas y aller décemment sans cavalier ? » Ou encore « Tu crois qu'il va m'embrasser pendant le bal ? »

"Un vrai poulailler, ici ! commenta Lily qui tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amies parvinrent finalement, et non sans peine, à atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame et à sortir.

Amélia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Ouf ! Une minute de plus et on devenait complètement folles !

"Tu l'as dit !

Dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs menaient une discussion visiblement très animée.

"Rose bonbon ? proposa Sirius.

James sembla hésiter.

"Pour tout te dire, je préfèrerais jaune ou rouge.

"Non, Rose ! insista le jeune Black.

Son meilleur ami se leva brusquement.

"Non, Jaune ou Rouge ! rugit-il.

"Dites les gars, vous ne pensez pas qu'on en a déjà assez fait ces derniers temps ? réprima Remus en tentant de calmer ses deux amis.

"Moony ! s'écria Sirius, scandalisé. Tu es un MARAUDEUR toi aussi ! De plus, cette fois, je peux t'assurer que c'est le coup du siècle !

"Ouais, ouais. Marmonna le lycanthrope, peu convaincu. C'est ce qu'on dit à chaque fois…

Ils cessèrent immédiatement leurs discussions lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux jeunes filles s'approcher d'eux.

"JOYEUX NOEL ! chantonnèrent-elle d'une même voix.

"JOYEUX NOEL, les filles !

Amélia enlaça son maraudeur préféré et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Merci pour le chaton, Sirius. S'exclama-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Il adorable. Mais tu n'aurais pas du ! Il coûtait beaucoup trop cher !

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, chérie. S'empressa de répondre Remus en se mêlant de leur conversation. Sirius en a largement les moyens. Les Black ne sont pas l'une des familles de sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre pour rien !

Aussitôt, les joues du principal concerné s'enflammèrent et prirent une belle petite teinte cramoisie.

James sourit discrètement en voyant l'embarras de son ami, d'habitude si fier et si sûr de lui.

"Tu ne vaux pas mieux toi, James ! rajouta Remus, visiblement bien décidé à taquiner ses amis. Notre Jamesie, lui, fait parti de LA FAMILLE de sorciers LA PLUS riche d'Angleterre, sans compter les Malfoy évidemment.

Le capitaine de Quiditch se retrouva dans la même situation d'embarras que son meilleur ami.

"Bravo, Rem. Railla-t-il. Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné.

Amélia échangea un bref regard avec Lily et la supplia, mutuellement, de l'aider à changer de sujet de conversation. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les discussions d'argent.

"Ils sont originaux vos bonnets ! finit par lâcher la rouquine à court d'inspiration.

Les Maraudeurs étaient effectivement, tous trois, coiffés d'un bonnet de Noël rouge surmonté d'un pompon blanc.

"Au moins, nous sommes dans l'âme de Noël. Informa Remus.

"Oui, nous voulions mettre un peu de gaieté et de bonne humeur. Ajouta James machinalement.

"Je suis certain que d'ici demain, tout le monde en voudra un ! termina Sirius, apparemment convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Lily et Amélia ne purent réprimer un éclat de rire. Après quoi, la belle aux yeux turquoises s'approcha de Sirius et joua un moment avec le pompon blanc de son bonnet.

"Tu as raison, Sir. Chuchota-t-elle malicieusement dans le creux de son oreille, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Je te trouve très sexy avec.

Remus, Lily et James pleurèrent de rire.

"Je sais que tu me trouves irrésistible ! répliqua Sirius ironiquement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Puis la conversation dévia vers Noël, les cadeaux, la famille…

Lily parla avec tristesse de Pétunia, son horrible soeur, qui la haïssait et la traitait de monstre. Probablement contrainte par ses parents d'envoyer un présent à sa sœur, Pétunia lui avait offert un unique clou, emballé dans du papier kraft.

L'assistance écouta avec recueillement l'histoire de la rouquine. James passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Ses parents à lui étaient aurors et, par conséquent, constamment en mission à la poursuite d'un mage noir, extrêmement puissant, connu sous le nom de « Voldemort ». Un nom à vous faire frémir et à vous glacer le sang.

Remus leur raconta la nuit atroce où il s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou. La façon dont la plupart des gens l'avaient rejeté par la suite et le rejetaient encore aujourd'hui. Ou encore les difficultés lors de chaque transformation. Evidemment, le lycanthrope ne dévoila strictement rien sur ses trois amis, devenus animagi.

Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Sirius leur montra fièrement le collier qu'il avait reçu d'Amélia. Une ravissante chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un « A » ainsi qu'un « S », entremêlés. Les premières lettres de leur prénom.

Cela faisait un bout de temps, à présent, qu'Amélia n'avait plus soufflé mot. Elle était restée silencieusement dans son coin, perdue dans ses propres souvenirs et pensées. La jeune fille réalisa tristement, qu'une fois de plus, elle passerait Noël sans sa famille. Le sixième depuis la mort de ses parents, à vrai dire.

Amélia s'empressa d'essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. La seule famille qui lui restait au monde l'ignorait royalement. Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'entendre à nouveau…

"Et si nous allions voler un peu ? proposa Sirius jovialement.

Les autres acceptèrent vivement. Même Amélia s'y résigna ; ravie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin essayer le bracelet-anti-vertige-de-Lily. La petite bande quitta, donc, la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quiditch.

"Oh, non ! râla Amélia en cours de route. J'ai oublié mon écharpe dans le dortoir. Allez y sans moi, les gars !

Et avant même que ses amis n'aient eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du château.

Amélia courait à travers les couloirs. Elle vérifia l'heure. Plus que cinq minutes. La jeune fille se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie et monta les nombreuses marches du colossal escalier en pierre. Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement au sommet de la tour, qui offrait un endroit idéal pour observer les étoiles, Amélia s'appuya lourdement contre l'appui de fenêtre et reprit son souffle.

La jeune fille fouilla, ensuite, furtivement la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Ni Malfoy, ni personne. Amélia se maudit d'avoir envoyé ce mot au Serpentard. Pour sûr, il ne viendrait pas… Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui rende le bijou ! La jeune Rogue commença à tourner en rond, tel un lion en cage. Décidemment, ce Malfoy avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle ! D'une façon ou d'une autre ! Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et, peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit. Malfoy, un sourire sur les lèvres, entra et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le Serpentard s'approcha avidement de la jeune femme et prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.

"Joyeux Noël, Amélia. Murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque en déposant un tendre baiser sur l'une des mains.

Dégoûtée, Amélia arracha, aussitôt, ses mains hors de celle du jeune homme et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui. Du moins, aussi loin que le permettait l'espace de la pièce.

"Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair la dernière fois, Malfoy. Tonna-t-elle sévèrement en toisant le Serpentard du regard. Je ne t'aime pas.

A ces mots, les mystérieux yeux bleus-gris de Malfoy s'éteignirent, déçus. Même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un vil Serpentard, Amélia ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle venait de ruiner les sentiments de quelqu'un. Elle n'aimait pas faire de la peine aux gens.

"Alors, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé un mystérieux rendez-vous dans l'un des endroits les plus romantiques de Poudlard ?

"Je n'avais pas le choix. Expliqua la jeune fille patiemment en sortant le précieux écrin de son sac. Je doute que tes petits amis mangemorts auraient apprécié qu'une Gryffondor, telle que moi, vienne te parler publiquement.

Malfoy parut réfléchir un instant.

"Tu marques un point. Concéda-t-il.

Il laissa tomber son regard sur le coffret que la jeune fille tenait entre ses mains.

"Mon cadeau n'était pas à votre goût peut-être, ma chère ?

"Oh, si. Rassura Amélia. Le collier est absolument magnifique. D'ailleurs je t'en remercie.

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Elle n'avait encore jamais remercié un Serpentard de toute sa vie. Il fallait dire que jamais, non plus, un Serpentard ne lui avait offert un tel présent. Amélia souhaita de tout cœur que cette situation embarrassante ne se renouvellerait pas de sitôt.

"Je sais qu'il s'agit assurément d'un bijou d'une grande valeur. Enchaîna la jeune fille après avoir prit une profonde inspiration. D'une trop grande valeur pour moi. Je ne peux accepter. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha de Malfoy et lui tendit l'écrin. Ce dernier sourit, amusé. Il reprit le coffret et l'ouvrit doucement. Le collier y brillait toujours avec autant d'éclat.

"Tu as raison. Ce collier a une valeur inestimable. Expliqua Malfoy en sortant le bijou de son écrin. Il est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Lorsque je l'ai aperçut, parmi les autres bijoux, avec ces ravissantes pierres turquoises, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi.

Le Serpentard se trouvait, à présent, derrière Amélia et lui passa précautionneusement le collier autour du cou.

"Qui d'autre que toi pourrait porter une telle merveille ?

Amélia porta sa main au collier.

"Non, je ne peux pas ! finit par insister la belle aux yeux turquoises en se ressaisissant.

Elle tenta vainement de détacher le collier dont la fermeture, pour une raison inconnue, ne voulait plus s'ouvrir.

"Au moins, de cette façon, je suis certain que tu le porteras durant le bal. Ajouta Malfoy malicieusement.

"Tu as jeté un sors au collier ? s'écria Amélia, effarée.

Pour unique réponse, le Serpentard lui lança un clin d'œil.

"A bientôt ! lança-t-il en ricanant avant de redescendre.

"Malfoy, reviens ! vociféra la jeune fille. Enlève moi ce collier immédiatement!

Mais, Amélia n'eut pas le temps de le retenir. Il avait déjà disparu. La jeune fille bouillonnait de rage. La voilà prisonnière d'un antique bijou d'une modique valeur d'au moins un million de galions ! La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment ! Elle lança divers sors sur le bijou, qui n'eurent malheureusement aucun effet. Désespérée, Amélia se lassa choir sur ses genoux. Comment allait-elle expliquer cela à ses amis ? La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de dissimuler le bijou par son écharpe en laine qu'elle enroula grossièrement autour de son cou. Emmitouflée comme elle l'état à présent, on aurait facilement pu croire que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à participer à une expédition « Pôle Nord ». Au moins, on ne voyait plus le collier et voilà tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Le reste, elle s'en moquait superbement.

Lorsque Amélia rejoignit le terrain de Quiditch, ses amis avaient déjà improvisé un mini match, deux contre deux. Lily et James contre Sirius et Remus. La jeune fille s'installa discrètement dans les gradins destinés aux supporters de Gryffondors, afin de pouvoir les observer. Aveuglée par le soleil qui se reflétait dans la neige, elle du mettre sa main en visière afin de mieux les voir.

Lily se débrouillait merveilleusement bien sur un ballai et James et elle faisait une excellente équipe. Sirius et Remus, quant à eux, tentaient désespérément de les déstabiliser en faisant les pitres. Ils y réussissaient plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Soudainement, Amélia fut prise d'une furieuse envie d'aller les rejoindre. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle portait le bracelet ensorcelé que sa meilleure amie lui avait offert et elle brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir ce que l'on ressentait là haut, dans les airs, sans avoir le vertige. La jeune Rogue se dirigea, donc, d'un pas décidé vers la partie du stade ou l'on rangeait le matériel et, plus particulièrement, les ballais. N'étant pas une spécialiste en matière de Quiditch, la jeune fille en choisit un au hasard.

Prudemment, elle balança l'une de ses jambes de l'autre côté du ballai, et se cramponna fortement au manche, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ensuite, Amélia s'éleva lentement dans les airs. D'abord hésitante, puis voyant qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune trace de vertige, avec plus d'assurance. Elle avait néanmoins négligé un détail : Elle ne savait PAS VOLER ! Le ballai devenait incontrôlable. Il remuait dans tous les ses sens, projetant Amélia d'un bout à l'autre du manche. La panique commença légèrement à s'emparer de la jeune fille. Mais POURQUOI n'arrivait-elle pas à MAITRISER ce MAUDIT BOUT DE BOIS ? Cela avait pourtant l'air si facile vu d'en bas ou avec Sirius ! Brusquement le ballai pivota entièrement. Amélia perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Pour l'instant, ses deux mains tremblantes cramponnées au ballai, l'empêchaient de tomber. Mais pour combien de temps ? La jeune fille regarda avec effroi la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. Au moins à vingt mètres du sol ! Heureusement que je porte le bracelet de Lily ! Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Amélia. Sinon je serais sûrement déjà tombée dans les pommes depuis longtemps.

Du côté des Maraudeurs et de Lily—

"Tu as triché, Sirius ! accusa Lily mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

Sirius fit mine d'être offensé.

"C'est toi qui est une mauvaise perdante, 'Lils ! répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. Tu t'es écroulée de rire au moment même ou tu aurais pu marquer un point ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu as des crises de fous rires, non expliquées, en plein match !

"Et bien pour tout te dire, si. Avoua la rouquine. Réfléchis, si Remus et toi n'étiez pas constamment en train de faire des grimaces de HARENGS FRITS pendant que je vole vers les buts, je n'aurais probablement pas ris !

"Je n'appelle pas cela tricher moi ! enchaîna le jeune Black ironiquement.

"Ah, bon ? Et comment appelles-tu cela, alors ?

"Gymnastique quotidienne des muscles faciaux. S'empressa de répondre Remus sur un ton scientifique. C'est une pratique assez courante, chez les jeunes cas désespérés dans notre genre, appelée : « GRIMACE ».

"Bien sûr…marmonna une Lily peu convaincue.

"Aides nous, Jamesie ! supplia Remus.

"Je…

A peine ce dernier eut-il prononcé un mot, qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Les quatre amis relevèrent brusquement la tête et aperçurent avec horreur une jeune fille suspendue dans les airs, prête à lâcher son ballai à tout moment. Elle se trouvait, loin, à l'autre bout du terrain, mais contrairement aux autres Sirius n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la fine silhouette.

"AMELIA ! hurla-t-il terrorisé en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il aimait.

Sirius plongea littéralement sur son ballai, et fendit l'air à une vitesse fulgurante, faisant dégager le plus de puissance possible et inimaginable de son ballai. Sa respiration était saccadée et il avait l'impression que même son cœur, avait cessé de battre pendant un instant, tant il avait peur de la perdre. S'il ne parvenait pas à la sauver, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans elle…

Sirius arriva enfin à la hauteur de la jeune fille et la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras, lorsque celle-ci, à bout de forces, lâcha le manche.

Amélia poussa un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas ce que sa chute infernale soit interrompue. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers son sauveur.

"Sirius…murmura-t-elle soulagée en croisant le regard bleu du jeune homme.

"Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, ma puce. répondit-il, un léger tremblement dans la voix, et en la serrant fortement contre lui.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie. arriva à articuler Amélia en resserrant l'étreinte. Merci

Jamais de sa vie, la jeune Rogue n'avait eu aussi peur. Jamais non plus, elle n'avait frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Sirius se posa lentement sur la terre ferme, au plus grand soulagement d'Amélia. Il enroula tendrement ses bras musclés autour de sa taille comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir, de peur de risquer de la perdre encore. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

"Amélia ! appela Lily, presque en larmes.

La rouquine se jeta littéralement sur sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu n'as rien ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander en regardant Amélia sous toutes les coutures afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucune égratignure. Est-ce que ça va ?

Amélia acquiesça vivement.

"Je vais bien. Rassura-t-elle. Plus de peur que de mal. Mais je crois que je ne remontrais pas sur un ballai de sitôt.

Elle réalisa avec étonnement que son écharpe en laine n'avait pas bougée d'un cran et que par chance, personne n'avait remarqué le collier. Heureusement pour elle.

"Content de te revoir, petite elfe ! s'exclamèrent James et Remus en passant chacun un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

"Moi, aussi je vous adore, les gars ! leur répondit-elle joyeusement.

Amélia se sentait heureuse d'être à nouveau parmi ses amis. Et surtout, à nouveau au près de Sirius. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Et la jeune fille comptait bien profiter pleinement de la vie qui, grâce à lui, coulait encore dans ses veines.

"On devrait peut-être songer à aller se préparer ? Proposa Lily.

"Excellente idée, 'Lils. De plus, je meurs d'envie d'aller au bal.

Tandis qu'Amélia déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, la belle rousse s'approcha timidement du Maraudeur aux cheveux ébouriffés.

"Au fait, James. Commença-t-elle en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de sa chevelure rousse autour de son doigt. Si ta proposition de l'autre jour tient toujours, je…c'est d'accord. Finit-elle par dire, tandis que ses joues s'enflammèrent.

James écarquilla ses grands yeux chocolats tandis qu'un sourire béa se forma sur son visage. On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans qui venait de recevoir son argent de poche, sa Noël et son anniversaire et le tout le même jour.

"Je… oui ma proposition tient toujours. Bredouilla-t-il. Je t'attendrais dans la salle commune ? A sept heures ?

"Parfait. À tout à l'heure !

Aussitôt, Lily et Amélia se dirigèrent vers le château et se hâtèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor afin de se préparer.

"J'ai toujours su qu'elle finirait par succomber à ton charme un jour ou l'autre, Jamesie ! Félicita Sirius en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Depuis le temps que vous vous aimez !

Pour une fois, James ne répliqua pas. Il n'avait probablement pas envie de descendre de son petit nuage rose.

Amélia faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entrant dans le dortoir des filles. La cause ? La voici : Elodie Jefferson et Jessica Neil, vêtues uniquement d'une serviette de bain, s'affairaient activement dans la pièce. Des bigoudis monstrueux enroulés dans leurs cheveux, des masques verts et visqueux appliqués sur leur visage. Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi faire un infarctus pour moins que cela ! Non ? Horrifiée, la jeune Rogue se dirigea vers son lit, suivie de Lily qui eut la même réaction qu'elle à la vue des deux pimbêches à moitié nue et couverte de glue.

"Hé . ! beugla Elodie à l'adresse d'Amélia et de Lily. Arrêtez de nous dévisager ! Je sais que vous envier nos corps parfaits de déesses, mais vous allez finir par nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Les deux amies durent focaliser toute leur concentration afin de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Il est clair qu'on a beaucoup à vous envier. Ajouta Lily sarcastiquement.

Amélia prit Radja dans ses bras et le déposa sur ses genoux. Le chaton se mit instantanément à ronronner.

"Dis, moi. Commença Jessica en s'approchant dangereusement d'Amélia. Tu es toujours avec mon Sirichou, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille en question ne répondit pas, attendant de voir où Neil voulait en venir.

"Pour être franche avec toi je crois qu'il est sorti avec toi uniquement parce-qu'il avait pitié de toi. Enchaîna la peste, un sourire machiavélique sur le bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas par jalousie que je dis cela, évidemment. Mais, pourquoi un homme, tel que lui, qui peut avoir toutes les filles de l'école choisirait-il quelqu'un comme toi ? Avoue que ce serait parfaitement stupide. Tu es tellement laide…

Amélia lui lança un regard meurtrier, dont elle seule avait le secret. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter une Rogue de la sorte. PERSONNE ! Mais elle devait avouer qu'il y avait tout de même un fond de vérité dans ces paroles. Pourquoi Sirius l'avait-il choisit ELLE ? Plutôt qu'une autre ? L'aimait-il vraiment ? La jeune fille n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Du moins, pas jusqu'à cet instant. Etait-elle vraiment si laide ? Amélia prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Ne les écoute pas. Murmura Lily. Elles sont juste vertes de jalousie. Tu es magnifique et Sirius t'aime de tout son cœur. Et tu le sais.

Amélia lui sourit. Sa meilleure amie avait le don de toujours trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter. Comme pour encourager les dires de la rouquine, Radja lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la main et ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraudes. Lily avait raison. Il ne fallait pas tenir compte du venin que crachaient ses deux vipères.

"A ta place, je me méfierais. Prévint Amélia, amusée, en toisant Neil du regard. Ton masque est en train de fondre.

La pimbêche baissa le regard et réalisa avec stupeur qu'un torrent de glue verte dégoulinait le long de son visage. Elle poussa plusieurs cris aigues et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains suivie d'Elodie. Une fois que les deux vipères furent parties, Amélia s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et s'empressa d'ôter délicatement son écharpe. Le collier était toujours là. Brillant de mille feux. La jeune fille tenta de l'enlever, mais échoua, une fois de plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun échappatoire possible…Elle devra porter le présent de Malfoy durant le bal, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! MAUDIT SERPENTARD ! La jeune femme enfila sa longue robe bleue nuit et ressortit.

Lily avait déjà revêtu sa merveilleuse robe d'un blanc orangée, dans laquelle elle rayonnait tel un ange.

La belle rousse écarquilla ses yeux en apercevant le magnifique bijou que sa meilleure amie portait autour du cou.

"Waw ! Il est magnifique ce collier ! s'émerveilla la rouquine en passant délicatement ses doigts sur les larmes turquoises. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle chose !

"Un vielle babiole qui appartenait à ma mère. Mentit Amélia en se mordant le bout des lèvres.

Les deux amies se maquillèrent légèrement. Après quoi Amélia se fit une joie de s'occuper de leur coiffure.

Elle laissa cascader les cheveux roux de Lily le long de son visage en les faisant boucler joliment et en y ajoutant une multitude de paillettes dorées. Quant à ses propres cheveux, Amélia les rattacha en un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées d'un noir intense.

Comme d'habitude, les Maraudeurs s'impatientaient dans la salle commune et, comme d'habitude, l'attente en valait bien la chandelle. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes daignèrent finalement faire leur apparition et descendirent les marches de l'escalier, ils n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elles. Et dire que ces êtres célestes, ces créatures divines avaient accepté de les accompagner au bal !

Sirius, entièrement vêtu de noir, ce qui faisait admirablement ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, fut le premier à réagir. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de sa belle aux yeux turquoises et lui offrit galamment son bras.

"Princesse, tu es absolument magnifique. Complimenta-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

"Je te trouve très séduisant ce soir, moi aussi. Ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'un sourire angélique illumina son délicat visage.

Le beau ténébreux embrassa Amélia amoureusement tandis que, James complimenta Lily.

"Tu…tu es superbe, Lily. Murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

"Tu n'es pas si mal, toi non plus. Ajouta la rouquine en prenant le bras que lui offrait son cavalier.

"Oui, vous êtes à croquer, les filles. renchérit Remus avec entrain. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se dirige vers la Grande Salle sans plus tarder. S'impatienta-t-il. Ma douce et belle Clara m'attend…

Mené par un Remus, plus qu'empressé à l'idée de retrouver sa cavalière, le petit groupe d'amis prit la direction de la Grande Salle. En entrant, ils furent immédiatement émerveillés par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. Pour l'occasion, la pièce avait été plongée dans l'obscurité totale, éclairée uniquement par la douce lumière que diffusaient les bougies. De faux flocons de neiges se laissaient paresseusement tomber du ciel enchanté. Tourbillonnants pendant quelques instants dans les airs telles de vraies rafales de neiges, pour ensuite disparaître sans laisser de traces. Sur l'estrade, qui avait été installée là la veille, jouait à présent les «Jinglebells ». Un groupe assez célèbre dans le monde des sorciers.

A l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, les regards se rivèrent automatiquement sur eux. L'arrivée des Maraudeurs ne passait JAMAIS inaperçue ! JAMAIS ! Les habituels regards jaloux et envieux se posèrent sur Amélia, tandis que les fans de James, à la fois surpris et horrifiés de le voir en compagnie de Lily, sortirent en pleurant de la pièce, désespérées.

Amélia repéra rapidement le groupe de Serpentards où discutaient Severus et Malfoy. Lorsque ce dernier aperçu la jeune femme, il releva lentement la tête et afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle portait bien le magnifique collier de turquoises qu'il lui avait offert. Mal à l'aise, la jeune Rogue passa fébrilement sa main sur le bijou, tentant vainement de le dissimuler. Elle détestait ce Malfoy ! Comment avait-il pu l'obliger à porter ce collier ? Une ravissante parure, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Qu'arriverait-il si ses amis apprenaient qu'elle acceptait des présents de l'ennemi ?

Elle fut tirée hors de ses pensées par son cavalier, qui la mena vivement vers une table, située dans un coin de la pièce, où toute leur bande s'installa. Tandis qu'ils dînèrent, les « Jinglebells » chantèrent tout un répertoire de cantiques de Noël.

"I wish you a merry Christmas…I wish you a merry Christmas… fredonna Remus tout en mangeant un sorbet aux framboises.

"Rem's ! s'empressa de couper Sirius en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Ce n'est pas qu'on apprécie pas lorsque tu chantes mais…

"…Mais même ma grand-mère à qui il manque des cordes vocales chante plus juste que toi ! acheva James, tandis que Lily et Amélia éclatèrent de rire.

Aussitôt, le chanteur en herbe se renfrogna, ne trouvant rien à redire à ses amis. Clara déposa un furtif baiser sur sa joue afin de le réconforter.

D'un claquement de doigts, le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître la piste de danse. A la plus grande joie des ses élèves. Les Maraudeurs invitèrent courtoisement leur cavalière respective à danser.

Ils se déhanchèrent sur le rythme de chansons modernes plus ou moins connues interprétées par les « JingleBells » suivi de quelques rocks endiablés qu'Amélia dansa avec James et Remus.

Lorsque le premier slow se fit entendre, elle fouilla furtivement la salle des yeux à la recherche de Sirius, mais ne le trouva pas. Il n'avait tout de même pas disparu ? Il fallait dire qu'on ne voyait pas grand-chose non plus avec cette fausse neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Amélia se frayait un chemin à travers les couples qui se formaient sur la piste de danse lorsque, tout à coup, deux bras musclés se déposèrent délicatement sur ses hanches. Soulagée, elle se retourna fasse à son Maraudeur favori, sans se défaire de son étreinte, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

"Je t'avais perdu. Murmura Amélia en plongeant son regard turquoise dans le regard bleu de Sirius.

"Et je t'ai retrouvé. Répondit-il en enserrant la fine taille de la jeune femme.

"Je t'aime, Sirius.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, 'Mélia. Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé personne !

Le jeune couple s'embrassa tendrement. Et lorsque Amélia rouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire largement. Les tenues des Serpentards clignotaient. Une fois rouge, une fois jaune, une fois rouge, une fois jaune, une f...

"Hé.! S'écria Sirius étonné. On s'était pourtant mit d'accord sur le ROSE ! N'est-ce pas, Jamesie? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à embrasser une certaine rouquine, sous une branche de guy.

* * *

Et voilà ! Déjà la fin de ce huitième chapitre ! 

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse valable si ce n'est peut-être l'école…

Je vous ai rajouté un chapitre assez long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos REVIEWS et merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Au prochain chapitre !

Biz z z z


	9. Un Frère de Glace

**Titre** Amélia Rogue

**Auteur** Magic Pinky

**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur**Hellooo tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir ! Je sais que j'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite, d'ailleurs, je m'en excuse ! Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances! Profitez en !

**Voici ENFIN le NEUVIEME chapitre ! BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**Résumé :**«...Regardons les choses en face, Amélia. Rabroua Severus. Ta meilleure amie est une sang de bourbe et tu sors avec un Maraudeur. Comme si le fait d'être à Gryffondor n'était pas déjà largement suffisant?...»

* * *

+**RAR**+

**Dispa : **

Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

**PhoenixBleu :**

Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécié ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Si Amélia arrivera à enlever le collier… ? Je crois que tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre-ci ! Oui, tu l'as dit ! Elle devrait faire un peu plus attention lorsqu'elle choisi un ballai, mais surtout, elle devrait apprendre à voler ! lol ! Quant aux Maraudeurs, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas les empêcher de faire d'autres blagues du genre ! Je te rassure sur ce point la. J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre sera à ton goût ! Bonne Lecture !

**Stineju : **

Hello toi ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle et de me laisser une 'tite review à chaque fois ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu continues à lire ma fic, malgré le temps que je mes à rajouter des chapitres! Donc merci pour tout ! En tout cas je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Et oui, James sort enfin avec Lily ! Il était temps n'est-ce pas ? J'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre-ci ! Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! En tout cas je te souhaite une très très Bonne Lecture ! bizzz

**Alpo :**

Coucou you! Comment vas-tu ? Alors tout d'abord, UN GROS BISOUS de ma part pour m'avoir laissé une 'tite review ! Ca m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! Comme d'habitude quoi. Merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, c'est un enfoiré Malfoy ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Seulement, peut-être que derrière ce drôle de caractère se dissimulent de vrais sentiments ? Peut-être… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu lises ma fic. J'espère que tu continueras aussi la tienne et que tu nous rajouteras vite un autre 'tit chapitre ! Bref, je t'adore tout plein ma frangine à moi ! Bonne Lecture ! bizzzzous

**Titliloo : **

Waw ! Une autre revieweuse ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review ! M'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise. En tout cas merci pour les compliments. Me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère vivement que ce neuvième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture ! Bizzzz

**Alea-Kahlan : **

Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! M'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise en tout cas ! Voici ,enfin, le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Je te souhaite un très Bonne Lecture ! bizzz

**Canelle : **

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'en recevoir ! Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voici enfin la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

**Cla.Remus02 :**

Recoucou toi ! Me fait énormément plaisir de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Mici beaucoup pour ta 'tite review en tout cas! Je les adore aussi Sirius et Amélia ! Surtout Sirius…soupir… Alors voici enfin le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère que cela te plaira, autant que les autres chapitres ! Je te souhaite une très Bonne Lecture !

* * *

> 

>

**Amélia Rogue**

**Un Frère de Glace**

"Mais où est donc passée ma baguette ? s'affola Amélia en fouillant pour la centième fois son armoire de fond en comble. Je ne la trouve nulle part !

Après le bal de Noël, le collier de turquoises qu'Amélia portait autour du cou avait finalement daigné s'ouvrir, à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille, qui s'était empressée de ranger ce bijou au fond d'un tiroir à chaussettes.

Amélia avait passé de merveilleux après-midi en compagnie de son amoureux. Un certain Maraudeur aux yeux bleus, plutôt séduisant. En deux mots : Sirius Black. Sa meilleure amie, quant à elle, sortait depuis peu avec James Potter qui avait réussi a passer, en un temps record, du statut de « garçon prétentieux et pourri gâté » à celui de « l'amour de sa vie ». Lily et James formaient, d'ailleurs, un couple adorable. Le plus beau de tout Poudlard, juste APRES Sirius et Amélia bien entendu.

Radja, le chaton aux yeux d'émeraudes, apprenait à faire des pirouettes. Jessica et Elodie, qui avaient abandonné tout espoir de conquérir un jour le cœur de l'un des Maraudeur, parlaient de suicide. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Excepté qu'aujourd'hui s'avérait être le jour de la rentrée et qu'Amélia avait perdu sa baguette magique !

A l'autre bout du dortoir, Lily trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver ses cours tant aimés, ainsi que son James ! Ses livres avaient été soigneusement rangés dans son sac et elle avait déjà vérifié une bonne centaine de fois sa coiffure dans le miroir,

Elle était parée et, une fois de plus, il ne manquait plus qu'Amélia qui, décidemment, ne trouvait sa baguette nulle part.

En effet, la jeune Rogue terrassait le dortoir entier, à la recherche de l'objet convoité. Elle fouillait tous les coins et recoins, soulevant, sur son passage, chaque livre et chaque vêtement en espérant y trouver sa baguette, en vain ! Désespérée, Amélia se laissa choir sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

"Je ne la trouve pas ! se lamenta-t-elle en martelant son lit de toutes ses forces. C'est une cause DESESPEREE. J'ABANDONNE…

Désolée pour son amie, Lily vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et tenta de la consoler.

"Tu es bien certaine d'avoir cherché partout ? voulu s'assurer la rouquine.

Amélia releva lentement la tête de son oreiller et acquiesça

"Et ta malle ? interrogea Lily vivement. Tu as déjà vérifié si ta baguette ne se trouvait pas dedans ?

La jeune Rogue écarquilla grandement ses beaux yeux turquoises. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier de fouiller sa malle ? Qu'elle idiote ! Heureusement que Lily était là ! Cette dernière s'empressa de tirer la malle de son amie de sous le lit et l'ouvrit. Quel capharnaüm là dedans ! Elle se pencha au dessus et commença à en sortir livres, bouts de parchemins tachetés d'encre, sous-vêtements, canard en plastique, nez de clown de chez Zonko, tube de rouge à lèvres, chaussettes dépareillées, brosse à cheveux cassée, cape mit en boule, une poupée qui disait « maman » lorsqu'on lui serrait la main (Amélia virant au rouge),… mais toujours aucun signe de la baguette magique…

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Lily aperçut finalement une boîte blanche, enfouie sous un énorme tas de robes. La rouquine poussa un soupire de soulagement et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Alléluia !« L'expédition-au-fin-fond-de-la-malle-d'Amélia » avait porté ses fruits ! Connaissant son amie, cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle avait eu la bonne idée de ranger sa baguette là-dedans. Lily s'empressa donc de sortir le carton et de l'ouvrir. Une petite boîte en fer blanc apparut ainsi qu'un mystérieux objet enveloppé dans un bout de tissus argenté, mais toujours aucune baguette… Curieuse, la rouquine prit la petite boîte entre ses mains, l'observa attentivement pendant un instant et s'apprêtait à découvrir ce qu'elle renfermait lorsque Amélia, qui jusqu'ici était restée allongée sur son lit, se releva brusquement et tenta de lui arracher la boîte des mains.

Amélia venait de réaliser, trop tard hélas, de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était horrifiée. Elle avait juré de ne plus jamais toucher à cette boîte, de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Plus jamais…

"Non, rends la moi, Lils, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle désespérément en tentant de récupérer le coffret. Ne l'ouvre pas…

Mais sa tentative fut vaine. La petite boîte en fer blanc s'échappa de leurs mains et atterrit violemment sur le sol. Elle s'ouvrit et tout son contenu se déversa au pied du lit.

La jeune Rogue prit sa tête dans ses mains. Non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus voir ça ! Non !

Désemparée par la réaction d'Amélia, Lily resta comme pétrifiée pendant un instant, ne sachant plus que faire ni quoi dire. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et terriblement désolée. Désolée d'avoir mis sa meilleure amie dans un tel état de bouleversement.

"'Mélia, je…je suis vraiment désolée. Bredouilla Lily en tentant de la consoler. Je ne savais pas.

Son amie releva lentement la tête et parla d'une voix faible et affligée que la rouquine ne lui connaissait pas.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Murmura Amélia en regardant droit devant elle. Je…J'avais juré de ne plus jamais toucher à cette boîte. De ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Plus jamais ! Je voulais oublier mon passé et voilà qu'il refait surface après tout ce temps…. Je suppose que l'enfermer au fond de ma malle n'était peut-être pas non plus la meilleure des solutions ?

Lily ne répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

La jeune Rogue, quant à elle, décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de faire à nouveau face à ses souvenirs, son passé. Elle se pencha au dessus des dégâts, et récupéra délicatement la boîte en fer blanc ainsi que les centaines de photos éparpillées sur le sol, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un précieux trésor.

"Ce sont des photos de ma famille. Expliqua-t-elle patiemment à son amie une fois que tout fut ramassé.

Lorsque le regard d'Amélia se posa sur la première photographie, un semblant de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Regarde. Murmura-t-elle à la rouquine en lui faisant signe de venir regarder les photos avec elle. Celle-ci a été prise le jour de notre naissance.

Lily se pencha pour mieux voir. Il s'agissait d'une photographie magique en noir et blanc dont les bords avaient été rongés par le temps. Dessus se tenait un homme à la carrure robuste et aux yeux perçants. Il tenait fièrement l'un de ses enfants dans ses bras. Probablement son fils. A ses côtés, une ravissante jeune femme allongée dans un gigantesque lit leur faisait signe. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés, son corps était marqué par la fatigue et les traits de son visage étaient encore déformés par l'effort déployé durant l'accouchement, mais malgré tout elle souriait. Elle était heureuse. Dans ses bras la jeune mère tenait précieusement son deuxième enfant. Sa fille.

Amélia n'avait jamais montré ces photos à qui que ce soit. Ni à Lily, ni à personne. Depuis la mort de ses parents et l'éloignement de Severus, la jeune fille avait voulu faire un trait sur son passé. Elle ne voulait plus…elle ne pouvait plus y penser. Revoir ces images qu'elle avait depuis longtemps enfouis au fond de sa male provoquait chez elle à la fois une grande tristesse et à la fois une faible joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu le visage de sa mère… Elle passa délicatement sa main sur l'image de sa mère qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Sur la photographie suivante se tenaient Amélia et Severus âgés d'à peine un an. De ses petites mains, la jeune Rogue tentait désespérément d'arracher une sucette de la bouche de son frère visiblement mécontent. Amélia continua à visualiser les photos, une à une, se replongeant ainsi petit à petit dans son passé. De temps en temps, elle souriait, se remémorant probablement de bons moments. Severus lui offrant sa peluche préférée pour la consoler, les jumeaux dans leur bains, elle lisant un livre avec sa mère,… Les clichés étaient tous plus touchants les uns que les autres. Les derniers, plus récents, étaient en couleur et, malgré le fait que Lily ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en photographie, elle reconnu là le travail d'un véritable artiste.

"Je les trouve magnifiques celles-ci. S'exclama la rouquine émerveillée. Qui les a prises ?

"Je…c'est moi. avoua Amélia timidement en enroulant nerveusement une mèche de sa longue chevelure noire autour de son doigt. J'adorais prendre des photos avant.

Lily resta bouche bée pendant un moment.

"Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi n'en fais-tu plus ?

"Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai abandonné mes rêves, ma passion. Tu sais, c'est ma mère qui m'avait appris…Avant que mes parents ne se marient, elle était photographe pour une gazette à Londres.

Tout à coup la belle rousse saisit la grande boîte blanche qu'elle avait trouvée au fin fond de la malle d'Amélia et en sortit le mystérieux objet enveloppé dans le tissu argenté.

"Ton appareil ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie d'un ton hésitant.

Cette dernière acquiesça lentement.

Après avoir hésité encore un moment Lily se lança.

"Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Amélia releva les yeux vers son amie et fit « non » de la tête.

"Je pense que tu devrais continuer à faire des photos si c'est ta passion. De plus, tu as du talent, Amélia! N'importe qui qui voit ces photos te le dira.

"Merci, Lils.

"Bon. Fit La rouquine en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous si on veut arriver à l'heure pour le cours de potion. On ferait bien de se mettre en route. Tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner !

Avant de se rendre au cours du sévère mais non moins « charmant » professeur Krudell, Amélia s'empressa de ranger les photos dans la petite boîte en fer blanc et remit le tout précieusement au fond de sa malle.

"Oh ! Et ma baguette ? s'affola Amélia tout à coup. Je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvée !

"Rhoo zut. Jura la rouquine. Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié !

Tout à coup la jeune fille aux yeux turquoises porta sa main à son front. Se maudissant d'être aussi tête en l'air parfois.

"Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je me souviens d'où je l'ai déposée. Confessa-t-elle d'un air coupable en soulevant son oreiller. Je l'avais mise sous mon oreiller !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Après quoi, Amélia s'empara de sa baguette magique et les deux amies sortirent en courant de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles n'avaient aucune envie d'arriver en retard au cours de potions. Qui avait envie de se faire réprimander par le plus austère des professeurs ? Je vous le demande !

"Hé. ! Hé. ! Pas si vite vous deux ! leur lança une voix masculine en attrapant Amélia au vol. Ca fait des heures qu'on vous cherche et quand on vous trouve enfin, vous vous sauvez comme des voleuses ? Non, mais franchement, vous n'avez pas honte ? ironisa la voix.

Amélia sourit en reconnaissant la voix.

"Sirius !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du Maraudeur.

"Bonjour, mon ange. Lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

"On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous les filles. Leur confia James en prenant la jolie rousse dans ses bras.

"Je…En fait on… balbutia Amélia.

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

"On a eu une panne d'oreiller. Mentit la rouquine venant ainsi au secours de son amie.

Dans son fort intérieure, la jeune Rogue poussa un soupire de soulagement et remercia Lily de l'avoir une fois de plus tirée d'une situation embarrassante telle que celle-ci.

"On n'a même pas eu le temps de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Ajouta tristement Amélia qui mourait littéralement de faim.

"Vous…vous n'avez PAS PRIT votre petit-déjeuner ! répéta Peter horrifié, comme si elle venait de blasphémer.

"Non…

"Heureusement pour vous, on avait prévu le coup ! avoua Remus en leur tendant à chacune des croissants et des petits pains au chocolat. On a fait un petit détour par les cuisines avant de venir vous retrouvez. Bon appétit !

Amélia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle se rua sur son petit-déjeuner improvisé.

"Et si on se dépêchait un petit peu ? proposa James en pressant le groupe vers les cachots. On va finir par arriver en retard au cours!

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça James ? railla Remus.

Sirius quant à lui faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots et se retourna vivement pour faire face à James.

"Bon, alors… QUI êtes-vous et QU'avez-vous fait de MON MEILLEUR AMI ?

"Ne sois pas stupide, Sir ! le rabroua le Maraudeur aux cheveux ébouriffés.

"J'en étais sûr ! Tu as de la fièvre, Jamesie ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

"Sir…

"J'avoue que madame Pomfresh est légèrement moins attirante que ta belle Lily mais je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de temps et un peu debonne volonté, vous finirez par vous entendre !

Ils durent tous faire un effort hors du commun afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Néanmoins, leur sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparut lorsque Malfoy et sa bande de Serpentard apparurent.

"Tiens, voilà Potty et ses chiens. Ricana Malfoy d'un air glacial. Et il a même emmené sa petite sang de bourbe personnelle avec lui. Comme c'est touchant…

Les autres Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et, après avoir posé un regard indescriptible sur Amélia, Malfoy pénétra à son tour dans les cachots.

James quant à lui, fulminait de rage et si Lily n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le retenir, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu du Serpentard…

Amélia se dirigea d'un pas morne vers sa place habituelle ; un banc situé dans la partie la plus sombre et la plus sinistre de la salle de potions. Le coin des cachots que son frère chérissait le plus. Comme à son habitude, Severus s'y trouvait déjà et lorsque sa sœur se laissa lourdement choir sur une chaise à côté de lui il se contenta de détourner la tête. Cette attitude avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune Rogue au plus haut point. Mais surtout, cela lui brisait le cœur. Même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, son frère lui manquait. Ce dernier avait cessé de lui parler, de la regarder et même de la disputer. Bref, il l'ignorait.

Amélia releva les yeux et tenta un vain regard en direction de son jumeau. Mais Severus n'en fit qu'à sa tête et lui tourna délibérément le dos.

"Bien. Tonna le professeur Krudell en toisant ses élèves, et en particulier les Gryffondors, d'un air assassin. Page trois cent vingt-neuf de votre livre vous trouverez les indications nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion « Transparo ». Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Les élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail. Amélia ouvrit son énorme livre de potions à la bonne page et commença à lire les instructions tandis que son frère avait déjà commencé à découper les ingrédients en de fines lamelles. Ce fut à nouveau sans une parole qu'ils élaborèrent la potion. Lorsque le sombre professeur leur fit savoir que le temps s'était écoulé, ils avaient obtenu une potion d'un bleu extrêmement pâle presque transparent. Exactement comme le livre l'indiquait. Après avoir déposé un échantillon de leur mixture sur le bureau du professeur, Severus rassembla ses affaires et sortit des cachots, à nouveau sans avoir posé le moindre regard sur sa sœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Et il ne te parle plus du tout alors ? s'étonna Sirius.

"Non, plus du tout. reprit Amélia en soupirant. Pas même pour m'engueuler.

Le jeune couple se baladait dans le parc, Sirius entourant les épaules d'Amélia de son bras. L'air était encore froid, même s'il avait cessé de neiger depuis plusieurs jours.

"En soit ce n'est pas un si mauvaise chose que cela, si ? tenta Sirius. Je croyais que tu ne le supportais plus de toute façon.

"Je ne le supporte plus ! Affirma Amélia en haussant sa voix d'un ton. Je hais sa façon de penser sur les sang-pur et tout le reste, mais… il reste tout de même MON FRÈRE ! Ma seule famille…

Le Maraudeur lui fit un vague sourire et prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Tu sais, quand je suis parti vivre chez James et que je me suis définitivement séparé de ma famille, ça m'a fait mal moi aussi. Expliqua le jeune Black en rapprochant Amélia de lui. J'haïssais ma famille et sa façon de penser et j'étais bien content de ne plus devoir vivre avec eux. J'étais la honte de la famille. Mais… c'était tout de même ma mère, mon père et mon frère que je quittais.

Sirius replaça délicatement une mèche de la longue chevelure noire d'Amélia derrière son oreille.

"Ce que j'essaie de te dire. Ajouta-t-il en soulevant de son doigt le menton de la jeune Rogue afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. C'est que même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, parfois il vaut mieux se séparer de sa famille.

Tous deux s'observèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment qui sembla durer une éternité, plongeant leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Amélia comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait du ressentir en se séparant des siens. Après tout, tous deux vivaient la même chose. Tous deux étaient la soit disant honte de leur famille. Tous deux avaient dû faire des choix difficiles…

Sirius resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Amélia se mit sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour du cou du Maraudeur et répondit tendrement à son baiser.

"Où sont les autres au fait ? demanda Amélia lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.

"Et bien, euhm… Peter est probablement en train de se goinfrer dans les cuisines comme d'habitude. Remus m'a dit qu'il passerait la soirée en compagnie de Clara et James et Lily…ces deux la sont partis faire un tour dans le château en A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X. Mais James ne devrait plus tarder car nous avons un entraînement de Quiditch ce soir.

"Ah, quand on parle du loup…

A cet instant, James sortit du château, son balai sur l'épaule, et s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

"Je suis désolé, Amélia. S'excusa le Maraudeurs aux cheveux ébouriffés une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur. Mais je vais devoir t'enlever ton chevalier servant. J'ai absolument besoin de lui pour l'entraînement de Quiditch. Rendez-vous sur la piste, Sir ! ajouta-t-il ensuite en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

"A vos ordres, cap'taine ! répliqua ce dernier en faisant mine de le saluer.

Sirius s'approcha d'Amélia et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Ce fut à nouveau à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme attrapa néanmoins un bout de sa cape afin de le retenir auprès d'elle.

"J'aimerais que tu restes. Chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille sur un ton pratiquement inaudible.

"Moi aussi, mon ange. Répondit-il. Mais je ne peux pas. On a un match important bientôt et Jamesie compte sur moi. Tu comprends ?

La belle aux yeux turquoises acquiesça, lentement et relâcha la cape. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que Gryffondor perde un match de Quiditich et certainement pas à cause d'elle. Elle déposa alors un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du Maraudeur et se dirigea vers le château.

"Au fait, James ! appela-t-elle en se retournant à mi-chemin. Tu sais où est Lily ?

"A la bibliothèque !

Lily passait sa vie dans la bibliothèque à étudier, étudier et encore et toujours étudier ! Elle avait toujours étudié plus que les autres et ça, depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Amélia se dirigea directement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans passer par la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment bien que sa meilleure amie préférait étudier seule et dans le silence.

La jeune femme s'effondra paresseusement sur son immense lit à baldaquin et soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent? Elle avait déjà terminé tous ses devoirs et étudié toutes ses leçons… Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer sa soirée à regarder le plafond ? Non ! C'était totalement et définitivement hors de question ! Tout à coup, son regard se figea sur sa malle. Et si… ? Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Amélia devait s'avouer que depuis ce matin elle n'avait cessé de penser à son appareil photo qui demeurait là, inutilisé, au fond de sa malle. L'envie de faire des photos la démangeait au plus haut point. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle se l'interdisait… Brusquement la jeune Rogue se saisit de la grande boîte blanche qu'elle avait rangée au fond de sa malle et en sortit son appareil photo.

Durant un long moment, elle détailla l'appareil, comme émerveillée. Il était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé. Amélia le rangea dans son petit sac à dos et sortit du dortoir. En passant le portrait elle entendit la Grosse Dame ronchonner. « Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini avec tous ces allers-retours ? Rhaa, les jeunes ! »

Amélia ignora les commentaires du portrait, monta jusqu'au quatrième étage et pressa le pas vers une partie du château que très peu d'élèves connaissaient. Là elle s'arrêta face à un miroir empli de buée. Du bout des doigts elle dessina un petit visage souriant sur la surface du miroir et, aussitôt, il pivota, laissant apparaître un colossal escalier. La jeune femme monta les marches une à une et parvint à une petite plateforme à l'air libre. Elle se situait en haut d'une tour assez éloignée et où personne ne venait jamais. D'ici, Amélia pouvait voir l'entièreté de Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt quatre ans que la jeune femme connaissait cet endroit. Elle s'était un jour perdue dans l'école lors de sa deuxième année et avait trouvé par hasard ce passage secret. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Lily. Elle considérait cet endroit comme son havre de paix. L'endroit où elle allait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir ou d'être seule.

La nuit était déjà tombée, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et les lumières de Poudlard, quant à elles, donnaient à l'école un aspect encore plus magique que d'habitude. Enthousiasmée par le paysage enchanteur qui s'offrait à elle, Amélia sortit son appareil de son sac à dos et commença à faire quelques clichés. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus fait…

Lorsqu'elle redéposa son appareil ce fut pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Cela lui rappelait sa mère. Combien de fois ne les avait elle pas emmenés, son frère et elle, sur le toit de leur manoir afin de regarder le ciel ? Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Amélia commençait à avoir froid. Ils étaient encore en plein hiver, la nuit était tombée et elle avait oublié sa cape dans son dortoir. Maudite soit elle ! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour être à ce point tête en l'air ! Maintenant elle avait froid et si elle ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer elle allait terminer en glaçon elle en était sûr !

La jeune femme tentait désespérément de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras lorsque, tout à coup, elle sentit une épaisse cape se poser sur ses épaules.

"Tu vas attraper froid. Déclara une voix grave derrière elle.

Amélia reconnut immédiatement la voix, bien qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendue depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Severus. murmura-t-elle avant même d'avoir tourné la tête.

Le jeune homme en question s'assit à côté de sa sœur et regarda droit devant lui. Amélia quant à elle, s'emmitoufla dans la cape.

"Merci. Ajouta-t-elle.

Severus se contenta de lui lancer un regard.

"Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet endroit. Enchaîna Amélia au bout d'un moment.

"Cela va bientôt faire deux ans que je viens ici. Avoua-t-il.

Amélia se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne jamais se croiser.

"Tu refais des photos ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'appareil.

Elle acquiesça timidement.

"Tu as toujours eu du talent pour ça. Lui dit-il avec franchise.

"Severus je…Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer ? Tu ne me supportes plus à ce point là ?

"C'est n'est pas toi que je ne supporte plus, Amélia. Ce sont tes fréquentations. Répliqua Severus en toisant sa sœur de ses yeux noirs et perçants. Regarde les choses en face. Ta meilleure amie est une sang-de-bourbe et tu sors avec Sirius Black ! Comme si le fait est que tu sois à Gryffondor ne sois pas déjà largement suffisant ?

Amélia fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi monstrueuses sur ses amis ou sur l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Il ne les connaissait même pas !

La jeune femme comptait bien lui renvoyer un regard noir (made in Rogue) à sa façon mais elle ne tint pas face au regard glaciale de son frère. Elle baissa les yeux ne sachant pas que lui-même, se sentit déstabilisé par le regard turquoise de sa sœur qui lui rappelait tant celui de sa mère.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Lucius. Ajouta Severus. C'est un bon parti et c'est tout de même ton fiancé. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches !

Sa jumelle se releva, folle de rage.

"Ce que je lui reproche ? s'écria-t-elle ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeant derrière elle. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui devras l'épouser ! Tout le parchemin du monde ne me suffirait pas pour décrire à quel point je le hais ! C'est Sirius que j'aime. Tu entends ? Et que cela te plaise ou non !

Amélia se rassit et tenta de calmer ses nerfs. Son frère fit de même. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Severus sortit un petit bonbon à la menthe en forme de grenouille de sa poche et le mit en bouche. Sa sœur sourit en reconaissant ces petites sucreries qui avaient été toute son enfance.

"Ce sont des grenouillettes ? demanda Amélia tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent tels ceux d'une fillette de cinq ans.

Severus acquiesça. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était visiblement amusé par l'attitude « retour en enfance » de sa sœur.

"Tu en veux ? proposa-t-il et sans même attendre la réponse il déposa quelques petites grenouilles en sucre dans les mains de sa jumelle.

"Merci. Dit-elle en mettant l'un des bonbons à la menthe dans sa bouche. Je croyais qu'ils n'en vendaient plus !

"Ils n'en vendent pas partout.

Tout à coup, une étoile filante illumina le ciel.

"Tu te rappelles de ce que maman nous disait sur les étoiles filantes ? demanda Severus.

"Bien sûr. Répondit Amélia en souriant. Elle nous racontait que les étoiles filantes étaient des anges qui descendaient du ciel.

"Maman me manque.

"Moi aussi.

* * *

…Bouhou… (sors son mouchoir) 

Et oui, encore un chapitre qui se termine… J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu !

Si vous avez aimé, c'est le petit bouton « REVIEW» en bas à gauche. Si vous n'avez pas aimé ou que vous êtes déçu….c'est le même bouton ! N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse m'améliorer ;-) Merci !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Magic- Pinky


End file.
